Tmnt 2012,que paso despues
by yumiishiyama88
Summary: AQUI OS DEJO MI NUEVA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos que tal estais, esta es una historia de las tortugas y las 4 A,

de lo que pasa despues de derrotar a shredder y como se pasa de todo, no se como acabara la serie,

pero yo me lo invento, claro en esta historia karai sabe que splinter es su padre y que ella saldra con un chico que me invente para azumi y que fue rival de leo, pero se enamoro de karai, y april se queda con casey por que amber y donnie se enamoran,por supuesto el padre de april vuelve a ser humano, y que todos ahora viven felices y los kraang desaparecen por completo, y los que se transformaron en mutante volvian a ser humanos, asiq ue espero que os guste esta historia.

conejis espero hacerlo tan larga como la tuya jajajjaa, y me gustaria que me enseñaras a repartirlos por capitulos, asi que bueno aqui os dejo esta historia

Capitulo 1. una ocasión especial.

pov.

toda mi vida me he sentido diferente a los demas, al principio no lo entendia, y que jamas imaginariais que tu padre podria ser un mutante y tu madre una criatuda mitica, pues estas historia que os voy a contar, es la historia de mis padre y de sus hermanos, y como llegaron a tenerme a mi y a mi hermano y a mis queridos primos.

todo empieza en la guarida que estan celebrandolo, y que se divierten, despues de 2 años los chicos y las chicas ya tenian 17 años, lo mejor de todo que la gente ya no les tenia miedo eran conocidos en todo el mundo pero, no querian que los atosigaran asi que solo salian de vez encuando, pero estaban acostumbrados a ellos, ya podian salir de ahi para dar un paseo y divertirse, y eran los mas felices del mundo, y eran todos novios y novias, leo y azumi, amber y donnie, raph y azra y mickey y amy, eran mu felices, incluida april y casey y karai y freddy, era un dia especial por que era el dia en que mutaron las tortugas.

mickey:feliz día de la mutación.

todos:feliz día de la mutación.

splnter:hace ya 17 años, desde que mutamos.

amy:es increible, y que felicidad.

karai:gracias por cuidar de mi padre todos estos años.

leo:no ahi por que darlas karai.

azumi:tenias derecho a saberlo.

karai:loq ue odio es haber pasado todos estos años con ese ser despreciable y por haberte acusado de arrebatarme a mama, lo siento.

splinter:no importa hija mia.

raph:ya paso todo, ahi que divertirse ahora que todo esta resuelto.

donnie;vencimos a los kraang.

amy:y salvamos el mundo.

mickey:si, ahora podemos vivir como mutantes normales.

april:normales, no sabia que los mutantes podrian.

casey:hombre se mueven como mutantes, comen como mutantes.

azra:sin hablar como huelen.

raph:jajaja, por que tu no has olido tus pies.

azra:que dices.

raph:uy como se pica.

mickey:por eso de el que se pica ajos mastica.

azra:que ajos comes, te voy a.

mickey: RAPH, DILE A AZRA QUE PARE.

raph:no puedo hacer nada, aguantate.

amy:pobre mickey, mira que le digo que no la provoque.

leo:es mickey ya lo veis.

donnie:yo os felicitos que por fin os hayais graduado y podais ir a la universidad de aqui en nueva york.

amber:gracias donnie haremos lo posible por conseguir nuestro titulo.

amy:espero pronto conbertirme en una veterinaria estupenda.

azumi:bn que vamos hacer en esta ocasión tan especial.

micky:yo quiero pizza.

amy:yo tambien.

azra:por que no vamos a mi club de lucha, hoy es su ultimo juego ya que hace nada que nos graduamos.

raph:yo me apunto a eso.

amber:por que no vamos al parque de picnic.

donnie:me encantaria.

casey:que tal si vamos a cenar al restaurante de murakami.

april:me parece bn.

karai:podemos ir con vosotros.

april:claro. y todos se van, dejando a azumi y a leo solos.

leo:parece que nos han dejado solo.

azumi:eje, a ti que te apetece hacer.

leo:pues te acuerdas aquella noche que ibamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños.

azumi:esa en la que casi se echa a perder nuestra relación.

leo:si te apetece celebrar la misma cena.

azumi:si, me encantaria, pero esta vez yo te ayudare a cocinar.

leo:muy bien.

mientras, despues del combate y de cenar unos perritos de maiz.

raph:que delicia, nunca imagine que se podian comer perritos en un palo.

azra:lo que es extraño como meten un perrito dentro de un panecillo.

raph:ni idea, habra que preguntarle a amber.

azra:jajajjaja, vaya hace un poco de viento.

raph:toma ya se que no sueles tener frio, pero por si acaso.

azra:o que mientras se ponia la chaqueta-sabes raph, es extraño, cuando llegue a esta ciudad, no me gustaba nadie, es mas queria estar sola.

raph:me lo imagino.

azra:pero gracias a ti y a mis amigas, ahora soy una chica mejor.

raph:y eres mas soportable pero sigues siendo un poco marimacho.

azra:como, sera posible.

raph:jajjajajajajjaja.

azra:te voy a. pero azra se tropezo, pero raph la cogio a tiempo, los dos se miraban a los ojos.

raph:sabes a la luz de la luna estas mil veces mas guapa.

azra:tu tambien.

raph:aunque sea una tortuga.

azra:sobre todo si eres besandose de forma tierna.

azra:mi hermano no volvera hasta mañana por la noche, quieres venir a mi casa.

raph:sera un placer. y siguieron hasta su casa.

mientras en el parque, amber y donnie disfrutaban del picnic.

amber:que delicia.

donnie:es incrible verdad amber..

amber:por que dices eso donnie.

donnie:yo me enamore de april, y de casey, pero nuestros sentimientos cambiaron a que tu y yo nos enamoraramos.

amber:es verdad, lo pase mal cuando ntendi que casey le gustaba a april, pero tu permaneciste a mi lado, y este parque privado que encontraste es increible, me encanta.

donnie:me alegro de que te guste, lo hecho pensando en ti, por que te quiero ambarita.

amber:y yo a ti donatello. dijeron y empezaron a besarse.

mientras amy y mickey, terminaron de cenar y se dirijian a la residencia donde vivian amber y amy.

amy:que bien huele por la noche cuando no ahi contaminación.

mickey:tu si que hueles bien.

amy:o mickey puff, tu si que sabes decir cosas bonitas, y no me importa lo que digan tus hermanos para mi eres el mas listo que nadie.

mickey:tu si que sabes decir cosas bonitas.

amy:claro que si, sabes cuando acabe la universidad me gustaria vivir en el campo en una casa preciosa, haria unos muebles con los troncos que yo mismo plante y volvere a plantar. todos los dias prepararia un delicioso desayuno, llevaria a mis niños al colegio y despues me los llevaria a divertirse en las praderas, seria increible.

mickey:y cada vez que vinieras, yo te diria bienvenida cielo.

amy:o mickey, es que te gustaria casarte conmigo.

mickey:si, y mira no es un anillo de verdad pero es de papel de oro, amyka harisdotty, quieres casarte conmigo cuando seamos mayores de edad.

amy:o mickey, puff, si que quiero y sabes de pequeña siempre desee casarme con un animal medio humano, y mi sueño se a hecho realidad.

mickey:y yo con una chica mas dulce que el azúcar, he mira que es eso.

amy:es un foto maton.

mickey:para que sirve.

amy:ven te lo enseñare. y se hicieron una fotos muy divertidas, luego llegaron a la residencia- me lo he pasado muy bien mickey puff, te quiero mas que a nadie.

mickey:y yo mi angel.

amy:buenas noches mi mickey puff.

mickey:buenas noches, cielito. y se dieron un beso muy tierno.

mientras en la guarida, leo y azumi prepararon la cena para su cita, lo tenian todo listo.

splinter:veo que lo teneis todo preparado para celebrarlo.

azumi:seguro que no quiere celebrarlo con nosotros sensei.

splinter:no azumaya, prefiero que hoy lo paseis bien, ya mañana lo celebraremos juntos.

leo:bien sensei, cualquier cosa, haganoslo sabes.

splinter:bien hijo mio, antes me gustaria hablarte de una cosa importante, puede venir un momento.

leo:hai sensei, ahora vuelvo.

en el cuarto de splinter.

leo:de que queria hablarme maestro.

splinter:veras leo, ya teneis una edad, y os acordais lo que os explique sobre las relaciones intimas verdad.

leo:si maestro.

splinter:necesita que repasemos.

leo:no hace falta, lo tengo todo listo, sensei.

splinter:bien, pues disfrutar de la cena y buena suerte, y protegeros.

leo:hai sensei.

splinter:y no seas brusco, se suave.

leo:sensei. dijo sonriendo.

splinter:bien, buenas noches.

leo:buenas noches. dijo, se dirijio a donde estaba azumi.

azumi:ya esta todo listo.

leo:bn por que tengo hambre, aunque mira tengo un regalo para ti.

azumi:que dandoselo, lo abrio y se llevo una sorpresa- es el perfume que me regalaste, y ke despues rompistes.

leo:si, como rompi el que te regale, he decidido regalarte otro.

azumi:o leo, gracias, que bien huele. de repente le hizo una foto-que, no vale tramposo, seguro que he salido con una cara rara.

leo:jaja, te chinchas, haber reaccionado mas rapido.

intentado coger la camara pero al empujarlo un poco se le cae la copa, y los dos la cogieron.

los dos:menos mal repente los dos se encontraron cara a cara, se reflejaban en sus ojos, la misma mirada que les hacian sentirse especiales, pero esta vez era diferentes, tenian una sensación que era la primera vez que sentia, los dos se sonrojaron y se acercaron poco a poco hasta que sus labios de juntan, se levantan y se abrazan besandose, leo le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad, azumi le acariciaba la nuca por detras y y empezaron a soltar pequeños gemidos.

azumi:leo y la cena.

leo:trankila, ya volveremos a calentarla.

azumi:pero en la cocina.

leo:vamos a mi cuarto.

azumi:si. entraron en la habitación, se sentaron en la cama, acariciandose con suavidad, azumi se puso encima de leo, con una sonrisa picara.

leo:que estas haciendo. dijo entre risas.

azumi:sabes, hace tiempo que estoy lista para dar este paso, para mi es una ocasion especial, y yo estoy dispuesta si tu lo estas.

leo:es un gran paso, pero si estas dispues tu tambien, entonces adelante.

azumi:leo, aunque estoy un poco nerviosa.

leo:pero si estas temblando, tienes miedo.

azumi: no tengo miedo, por que eres tu.

leo:todo saldra bien.

azumi:o leo. dijo y volvieron a besar, leo acariciaba a azumi desde arriba hasta las cadera- leo por favor tomame..

leo:ven. la abrazo con dulzura, y le levanto el vestido poco a poco hasta dejarle con la ropa interior sola y los calcetines largos, siguio con las acaricias, llego un momento en el que azumi se quito la parte de arriba del sosten, y ella le quito el antifaz, despues de tantas acaricias y besos leo se puso encima, azumi se reia, y leo sonreia de forma picara, se protegio y empezaron.

leo:te quiero azumi.

azumi:yo tambien, leo.

leo:dime estas lista.

azumi:si,adelante.

leo:leo le quito la parte de abajo, y puso la postura-haya voy. y leo dio el siguiente paso, eso hizo que azumi gimiera, le dolia un poco, y leo se preocupo.

azumi:tranquilo, estoy bien de verdad, tu con el acto, despacio, poco a poco, y cada vez iban mas rapidos,azumi pedia mas rapidez, hasta que por fin llegaron hasta el final, estaban un poco agotados, jadeaban , pero estaban muy feliz.

leo:para ser la primera vez a sido estupendo.

azumi:si, es verdad, espero que no sea la ultima.

leo:yo rieron y se besaron.

en ese momento, azra y raph estaba en su casa, se besaban con todo el cariño del mundo.

azra:que ocurre raph.

raph:ya sabes que, esta es nuestra primera vez, y que nos puede cambiar la vida.

azra:eso ya lo se, pero a mi no me asusta, ya sabes que no me dolera.

raph:si tu lo dices.

azra:pues ven aqui. dijo poniendose encima, riendose, se quito la parte de arriba- que te parece lo que ves.

raph:me gusta lo que veo.

azra:pues preparate que aun veras mas, miau.

raph:grrrrr, me aqui tigresa.

azra:haya voy tigre. la escena que acabo de poner es parecida a la de leo y azumi, solo que tratandose de esta pareja sera mas fuerte jaja, un rato despues.

raph:no ha estado nada mal para ser la primera vez.

azra:o es que era tu primera vez.

raph:que dices, tu tambien.

azra:es verdad, pero era como la lucha libre, por eso no era nada nuevo, pero a sido lo mejor de esta noche.

raph:si lo mejor. dijeron besandose.

en el parque mientras amanecia, donnie y amber estaban tumbados en la hierba, para horraros tanta historia, ellos dos lo habían hecho tambien.

donnie:a sido increible.

amber:de verdad, aun que, me pregunto como hubiera sido hacerlo con casey.

donnie:y yo con april. los dos esperaron un momento.

los dos:oye? ajajajajajajja.

donnie:todo saldra bien, aun nos queda mucho por delante y por vivir.

amber:lo mejor es que estare en esta universidad, asi podre seguir viendote.

donnie:me encantaria.

un rato despues las tortugas volvieron a la guarida.

leo:buenos dias chicos.

donnie:buenos dias.

raph:que pasa tio.

mickey: buenos dias a todos, y las chicas.

leo:estan en su casa tenian cosas que hacer, karai y freddy siguen durmiendo.

raph:bueno y que tal vuestras citas todo bien.

leo:pues mejor que nunca sera por que anoche, azumi y yo nos estrenamos.

raph:que dices, de verdad, enorabuena hermano, pero no te tires flores, yo tambien y con azra.

leo:o genial raph, tu tambien tienes merito.

donnie:no solo raph yo tambien y con amber.

los dos:guau estupendo donnie.

leo:asi que los 4 no estrenamos.

mickey:yo no estrene nada.

los 3:que?!.

leo:mickey estuviste con amy y no hiciste nada.

mickey:por que ella aun no estaba preparada, y ademas lo mio es mejor, le pedi que cuando tuvieramos la edad suficiente nos casariamos, y entonces sera cuando lo hagamos.

donnie:bueno si es por amy, entonces no tiene nada de malo.

raph:nuestro mickey, es muy especial, has hehco bien.

mickey:gracias.

splinter:bien hijos mios, parece que tuvisteis una noche muy especial.

leo:si sensei.

splinter:espero que os hayais protegido bien.

todos:hai sensei.

splinter:bien, hoy no habra entrenamiento.

todos:bien, estupendo.

pov:a raiz de aquella noche mis padres y mis tios empezarian, algo muy especial, mi madre me lo conto todo cuando cumpli su misma edad,

pero aun tengo mucho que contar, y como seguir la historia.

Bien** amigo aqui os lo dejo, espero que os haya gustado y no os perdais el siguiente capitulo, comentad.**


	2. Estoy embarazada

hola a todos, aqui continuo, la historia de las tortugas y mis personajes, y en este capitulito tengo algo especial, o creo que puede ser especial, solamente espero que os guste, y comenteis.

capitulo 2: estoy embarazada.

pov:a pasado 2 años desde la primera vez que mis padres se unieron el uno al otro, mi madre acabo la universidad junto con mi tia azra, a mis dos tias y les faltaba un año para acabar su carrera, desde entonces mi madre se dedica a dar clases de baile, y de japones, y mi tia azra trabaja de colocadora de alimentos puesto que es muy fuerte, tambien da clases de lucha libre, amy trabajaba en una floristeria ya que le gusta tanto las flores, pero su sueño de ser veterinaria pronto se cumpliria, mi tia amber trabajaba junto con tia april en una tintoreria, mientras estudian, casey consiguio ser jugador de jockey, es algo estupendo para el, y mi tia miwa daba clases de arte marciales junto con chris brasford, y mi padre y mi tio seguian entrenando con mi abuelo splinter.

al cabo de poco tiempo mi abuela decidio volver a japón con mi tio hideki y mi otro abuelo, pero mi madre se quedo en nueva york con mi padre, y de ahi, mi madre y mis tias, fueron a vivir a la guarida, segun me conto mi madre, ahi adecentaron todo, incluso las habitaciones de mis tios, todos consiguieron un hogar fantastico, todos los dias se turnaban para preparar la comida, estaban disfrutando de lo divertido que era, que incluso se querian tanto que mis padres decidieron casarse, pero no solo ellos, los demas tambien, mi tia amy al ser de failia rica, prepararon la boda para 6 parejas, mucho de los que fueron mutantes, vinieron a la boda, mi madre me conto que todo era elegante y lleno de flores, y sus vestido eran los mejores, y segun mi tio mickey, lo que mas le gusto fueron los platos llenos de pizzas, mi abuelo se sintio orgulloso de lo que había conseguido, aunque mi tia azra tuvo un desliz por que se le hizo una raja en un lateral de la pierna, mi tio raph:dijo que nunca olvidara esa escena, mi madre me dijo que eso le pasaba por sertan fonida, no puede evitarlo, a partir de ahi mi madre no se imaginaria que yo estaria a punto de formar parte de su vida, me refiero al momento en que supo que iba a tener, pues al darse cuenta, paso por mucho.

fin pov.

todo continua en el entrenamiento, justo en el momento raph y leo se enfrentaban, luchaban para mejorar sus tecnicas.

mientras las chicas observaban junto a donnie y mickey, casey, todos miraban, en ese momento azumi se ponia la mano en el estomago, se sentia un poco mareada.

april:azumi te encuentras bien.

azumi:si tranquila, estoy bien.

splinter:yame, bien el siguiente, azumaya.

azumi:hai sensei. se puso en posición.

splinter:hajime. y azumi empezo, utilizando su espada, despues de hacer un par de movimientos, azumi empezo a marearse que casi se cae al suelo, leo la cogio a tiempo.

leo:azumi, estas bien.

splinter:yame, azumaya, pareces mareada.

azumi:un poco, no es nada.

splinter:sera mejor que lo dejemos por hoy, azumi ve a descansar.

azumi:si sensei.

mientras en la cocina.

mickey;que os apetece hoy para comer.

azra:tranqui ya he preparado yo un estofado con arroz para comer.

mickey;que bien huele.

azra: y de postre mas helado de varios sabore.

raph:no estas comiendo demasiados dulces ultiamente.

azra:no se por que tengo mas antojos.

raph;pero es que encima no engordas.

azra:sera por que hago hago ejercicio. vamos en ese momento azumi fue a por un vaso de agua.

mickey:toma azumi un poco de estofado. azumi de repente se sentia mal y se puso la mano en la boca y se hagacho- que rico, que azumi estas bien.

azra:azumi, ti que te pasa.

amy:son nauseas.

mickey:nauseas.

donnie:que va...

azumi:PUAJJJJ!.

leo:azumi, estas bien.

donnie:potar.

leo:estas bien mi amor.

azumi:puedes darme una toalla.

splinter:toma azumaya.

azumi:arigatoo sensei.

raph:se puede saber que pasa ultimamente, azumi vomita, azra se pone morada pero no engorda, algo esta pasando aqui.

mickey:vaya que listo.

azra:callate mickey.

mickey:un momento eso me lo tenia que decir raph.

raph:es verdad incluso tiene peor humor.

amber:si quereis mi opinion creo que deberiais ir al medico.

azumi:tal vez tengas razón.

leo:quieres que vaya contigo.

azra:deja ya voy yo, tambien necesitare ir.

leo:esta bien, llamame para cualquier cosa.

azumi:esta bien. durante la salida, azumi se seguia sintiendo mal.

azra:azumi, enserio tienes idea de lo que te ocurre.

azumi:no se, desde hace 6 semanas me he sentido bien, pero hace 3 días que me siento mal, es raro.

azra:pues yo desde hace 5 semanas, tengo solo ganas de comer cosas frescas y dulces, estoy antojada.

azumi:desde hace 5 y yo 6 semanas, es curioso, azra dime cuando fue la ultima vez que raph y tu.

azra:como puedes preguntarme eso, es privado.

azumi:lo digo porque la ultima vez que leo y yo lo hicimos fue hace 6 semanas, no te resulta raro que despues de ello me sienta como me sienta.

azra:o creo que ya entiendo, pues lo hice ha..ce.. 5... semanas...

azumi:azra, en aquel momento os protegisteis.

azra;no por que le dije a azra que tomaria la pastilla.

azumi;y la tomaste.

azra:en realidad, creo que se me olvido.

azumi:creo que a mi tambien.

azra: a ti tambien.

azumi:tuve un despiste, pero no adelantemos nada, primero miremos en una farmacia.

azra:bien. un rato despues, miraron unas pruebas de embarazo para ver , y ahi estaba la respuesta.

azumi:es increible.

azra:si es verdad, volvemos.

azumi:primero vamos a la biblioteca,y volvemos a casa. un rato despues, volvieron.

amy:chicas habeis vuelto.

april:me alegro de veros.

miwa:que os ha dicho.

azra:no hemos ido al medico, no hacia falta.

donnie:entonces como sabreis lo que os pasa.

amber:es mejor ir cuanto antes.

las dos:sabesmo lo que nos pasa.

mickey:asi y que es, comer demasiado.

amy:demasiado esfuerzo de entrenar.

leo:dime que te ocurre.

Azumi:Estoy embarazada.

leo:que?.

azra:yo tambien.

raph:como.

amy:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ESO ES MARAVILLOSO.

LEO:de verdad estas embarazada.

azumi:si, lo siento.

leo:por que lo siente, es estupendo, es genial, es mas es el día mas feliz de mi leo abrazando a azumi.

raph:yo tambien azra, que alegria, y felicidad, te adoro mi chica dinamita.

azra:de verdad.

raph:claro que si, te quiero, por eso me case contigo.

amber:es maravilloso.

april;asi que vais a ser papas.

casey:lo decis enserio.

azra,ahi algun problema.

casey:vale es enserio.

splinter:que ocurre.

amy:o splinter tenemos buenas noticias.

mickey:azumi y azra, estan preñadas.

splinter:se dice mejor embarazadas, en serio.

azumi:si, maestro.

splinter:enohabuena azumaya y azraelina, parece mentira que despues de tanto tiempo, me dais nietos, estoy orgulloso de vosotros hijos mios.

amber:pero el problema es, si no vais a ir al hospital como lo hareis.

donnie:yo puedo controlar todo los meses como se van desarollando, y azra te aconsejo que no comas tantos dulces, sino tu futuro hijo se volvera diabetica.

azra:pero no puedo hacer nada, tengo hambre y antojos.

amy:unas fresas con nata.

azra:vale.

azumi:creo que esto me sentara mejor que un estofado.

splinter:yo os enseñare todo lo que ahi que saber.

leo:cuidare de ti incluso cuando nazca nuestro hijo o hija.

azumi:no me importa si es niño o niña la cuidaremos bien.

raph:y es mejor momento, teneis trabajo y nuestra casa, y cuando nazcan las cuidaremos bien.

amy:haremos todo lo posible.

donnie:espero que despues nosotros seamos los siguiente.

amber: no hasta que haya acabado la carrera y tenga trabajo.

amy:nosotros tambien las tendremos cuando termine la universidad, verdad mickey puff.

mickey:si y le enseñare a hacer de todo.

april:nosotros tambien ayudaremo.

todos:si!.

pov: a raiz de que mi madre lo supo, fue desarollandose un hermosos comienzo que le cambiaria a todos la vida, solo era cuestión de tiempo el día que yo naciera.

**bien aqui os dejo la siguiente parte, estareis impaciente por saber, pues tener paciencia, y espero que os haya gustado a todos y comenteis.**


	3. el nacimiento, venus, yoshi y andrea

**hola hola ya vuelvo a estar aqui, espero que esta parte os guste, como toda persona cuando ve el milagro de la vida, yo espero de verdad que disfruteis.**

**capitulo 3: el nacimiento, venus , yoshi y Andre.**

pov:durante los nueve meses de embarazo, mi madre y mi tia pasaron por todo, las nauseas, los antojos, pero mi tia azra tenia antojo de otras cosas, como que mi tio raph tenia que aguantar su caracter, al no poder pelear ni entrenarse, mi tia amy preparaba vitaminas para ellas, que segun mi padre, sabia a rayos, pero a mi madre le encantaba, mi abuelo le contaba historias a su vientre mientra yo estaba dentro, estaban d meses, a mi madre empezaba a tener tripa y usaba vestido, para no estar incomoda, pero mi tia azra, era tan terca que no queria usar vestido, en vez de eso april hizo arreglos en su ropa.

mi tia miwa enseñaba relajación para que en el momento del parto no sufrieran, dolor alguno.

En los días en los que hacia calor, mi madre se convertia en mujer de hielo para que yo no pasara calor, pero mi tia azra al ser de fuego no sabiamos como iba a afectar.

fin pov.

en la guarida , donnie arreglaba su maquina de ecografia asi podria mirar en el interior de azumi y azra.

donnie:azumi, azra, la maquina esta lista.y en un rato- bien vamos a ver.

amy:toma lubricante, asi te sera facil.

leo:vas bien cielo.

azumi:si, que fresquito.

azra:falta mucho, tengo hambre.

raph:azra no comas tanto, que con esa tripa parece que este como una vaca.

azra:cuando esta criatura haya salido, te vas a enterar.

donnie:ya, ahora. ahi en la pantalla se veia una imagen un poco borrosa pero enseguida se vio bien-ahi esta.

azumi:o leo mira.

leo:puedo ver su corazón.

mickey:pues yo veo dos cabezas, o eso quiere decir que es un mutantes, AUCH.

raph:que dices.

amber:no mickey, no es un mutante, es que no solo tiene uno sino que tiene dos.

leo:dos, no solo voy a tener uno, si no 2.

azumi:es maravilloso.

amy:no te olvides de hacer una copia, para enseñarselo a april,casey y miwa.

azra:venga me toca a mi, y deprisita, que tengo hambre.

mickey:como sigas asi te pondras como una vaca.

azra:me pondre de todas formas, estoy preñada, asi que venga.

azumi:tranquila, tengo que bajar con cuidado. un rato despues de azra.

raph:miralo es precioso.

azra:si nuestro enano.

mickey:y que es niño o niña.

donnie;eso si que no lo se.

amy:dejame a mi-dijo mirando la pantalla-aun es pronto para distinguirse.

son mis futuros nietos.

azumi:maestro, si lo son.

splinter:es increible, cada vez la familia va creciendo, parece que fue ayer cuando os empece a cuidar de vosotros.

leo:si sensei.

mickey:mira chicas he hecho ropita de bebe, verdad que mola.

azumi:gracias mickey, pero mis bebes no tiene 3 patas.

mickey:es por si acaso.

azra:estas diciendo que mi bebe es un feo mutante.

mickey:si como lo has y azra le lanzo una tarta a la cara- la proxima puede ser de chocolate.

raph:vaya que ganas tengo de que nanzca el bebe para que se te pase esa mala uva.

azra:no puedo evitarlo ya sabes.

amber:son las hormonas.

mickey:hormas.

amy:hormonas, es lo que tenemos las mujeres, y el embarazo las alteras, por eso azra esta de mal humor.

mickey:pero azumi no tiene mala uva.

amy:eso depende de la persona.

azra:basta de chacharas, mickey, nunca pense que te lo pediria, pero quiero una pizza, con queso, caramelo, aguacates, pollo, salsa barbacoa, muchas y deprisa.

mickey:ahora voy.

raph:y tambien altera su estomago.

leo:azumi estas bien.

azumi:despues de oir lo que azra acaba de pedirle a mickey, creo que voy a...

donnie: que en el suelo del laboratorio no.

azumi:puajjjj, lo siento mucho donnie.

donnie:no importa, te perdono, por el embarazo.

amber:yo lo limpiare amor mio.

todos:jajajajjajajaajjajaja.

pov:jajaja,mi madre me dijo que ese día se lo paso muy bien, por que pudo verme atraves de esa pantalla, 2 meses despues pudieron saber por fin, si eramos niños o niñas.

pov fin.

amy:es un niño y una niña.

azumi:es estupendo.

leo:una parejita.

azumi: que felicidad.

mickey:es estupendo, al niño puedo enseñarle a montar en mono patin, y a la pequeña puedo enseñarle a cocinar.

amy:mickey, son sus padre los que les tiene que enseñar, cuando tengamos los nuestros, podras enseñarles lo que quieras.

mickey:y cuando los tendremos.

amy:primero acabo la carrera este año y despues nos ponemos a ello.

amber:nosotros tambien verdad donnie.

donnie:me encantaria.

mickey:y azra.

azra:ya te lo han dicho, es una niña.

raph:seguro que se parecera a ti.

azra:pero tendra tu mal genio.

raph:que dices, tendra tu mala uva.

mickey:yo creo que tendra el caracter de los dos.

los dos:tu te callas.

azumi:que ganas de tenerlos.

mickey:yo tambien, que bn,ke bn,ke bn. dijo rozando la cabeza en la tripa de azumi.

azumi:jajajajjajajajajjajaja, mickey; no hagas eso que me haces cosquillas.

leo:eso no seas tan pegajoso con mis hijos.

todos:jajajajjaa.

pov:ya veis, mi tio mickey, se alegraba mucho, y no dejaba de preguntar cuando ibamos a nacer, despues de eso por fin llego el día de mi nacimiento y el de mi hermano, era una noche fria, y nevava, tardo unas horas en nacer, mi tio donnie y mi tia amy se encargaron del parto de mi madre y mi tia azra, no fueron al hospital ni pidieron ayuda a una matrona, por que pensaron que se asustarian si vieran a un bebe, con cara de mutante, y deforme, pero no fue asi, venus de milo, ese fue el nombre que me pusieron como mi padre se llamaba leonardo, decidieron llamarme asi, naci con el aspecto he un bebe humano, 1 despues nacio mi hermano yoshi en honor de mi abuelo, mi tia azra tardo unas horas mas, puesto que llevaba menos tiempo, y ahi nacio su hija osea mi prima, mi tio raph la llamo Andre, segun el pintor rafael sanzio, hizo un retrato cuya mujer se llamaba asi, a azra le gusto la idea asi que llamaron asi a mi querida prima.

azumi:leo miralos, es preciosa.

leo:y si, y que pequeños son, con sus manitas.

azumi:que bien que hayan nacido sanos, venus y yoshi.

leo:yo tambien me alegro.

azumi;tu crees que seran buenas personas.

leo:claro que si, tu eres u madre.

azumi:y tu eres su padre.

amy:son adorables.

azumi:verdad, por cierto mickey esta bien.

amy:si, no tenia que haberle dejado mirar, asi a acabado mareandose.

leo:despues de todo no es una cosa que se ve todos los días a noser que trabajes en un hospital.

amy:es verdad, los demas vendran enseguida para que conozcan a estos niños, tan sanos y repente amber salio del laboratorio de donnie, donde azra acababa de dar a luz.

amber:buenas noticias, el parto de azra al igual que tu a sido todo un exito.

amy:eso es estupendo, donnie y tu sois buenos llevando parto.

amber:donnie me guio, por que raph no quiso que donnie viera a azra, ahora donnie controla la salud de azra por si acaso.

leo:y donde esta raph.

raph:aqui estoy, y vengo acompañado.

amy:o raph es tu hijita.

raph:si, os presento a andrea.

azumi: que guapa es.

leo:se parece a su madre, aun que seguro que tiene tu mal genio.

raph:que dices!.grito y eso hizo que los bebes se pusieran a llorar.

leo:o estupendo raph, ya has hecho llorar a los niños.

raph:pues la mia parece que le da igual se queda durmiendo tan tranquila.

azumi:venga no os peleis, venga venus, yoshi, venga tranquilos.

los dos:lo siento.

amy:mickey despierta mira a tus primeros sobrinos.

mickey:que, o ya estan , haberlos, o que monada, que pequeños, que manitas y piececitos, parecen muñecos, aunque la de raph parece un mono.

raph:callate, y no me hagas gritar, despertaras a los niños.

miceky:no me digas, pues sabes te estan saliendo ojeras de tortuga asi pareces un viejo, y ademas sigues pareciendo un buffalo mojado.

raph:mickey, te la estas ganando.

mickey:huy que miedo me das.

de repente aparece azra detra y le da un capon.

azra:quiero domir mickey; asi que callate.

raph:azra no deberias estar descansando ademas, amber dijo que no te movieras.

azra:estoy en esta silla de ruedas, ahora quiero dormir que tendre que dale de comer dentro de tres hora.

mickey:tres horas, ya se les hare a mis sobrinos una rica pizza.

azumi:mickey, los bebes no comen pizza.

leo:son muy pequeños, como se la iban a comer, no tiene ni dientes.

mickey;que no tiene dientes, o es horrible cuanto lo siento.

amy;mickey, es normal que cuando nacen no tengan dientes.

mickey:entonces que comen.

azumi:bebe leche materna, de mi seno.

mickey:de tu seno, jejejeje.

amy:que significa esa risita.

mickey:que, nada, no se de que me hablas.

amy:solo por eso te quedas sin pizza para cenar.

mickey:que no es justo.

april:chicos siento llegar, tarde.

leo:tranquila no te has perdido nada, mientras miwa y splinter meditaban para hacer tiempo.

april:o leo, azumi, son preciosos y perfectos.

azumi:gracias.

casey:aqui esta casey jones, donde estan esos pequeños.

azumi:aqui mismo.

casey:vaya parece una muñeca.

azumi:quereis cogerlos.

april:si ven aqui hombrecito.

casey:para mi la muñeca.

leo:con cuidado son delicados.

april:que guapo es, o yoshi, es un nombre perfecto.

casey:venus, no es el nombre de un planeta.

azumi:pero en realidad la he llamado asi por que como su padre se llama leonardo, y el es el pintor de la venus de milo, por eso la he llamado asi.

raph:hey chicos estais aqui.

april:si raph, esa es tu hija, que guapa es.

casey:pero tiene pinta de tener la mala uva de raph.

raph:callate, sino cuando sea mayor hare que te de un bofeton.

casey:uy que miedo.

april:y azra.

raph:ahi durmiendo, como si nada.

casey:ya paso la hora de darle el pecho.

amy:tu tambien, no lo hacemos solo por gusto sino por que lo necesitan, y ademas eso no es motivo de que nos mireis asi como asi, panda de en el dojo.

leo:sensei, miwa.

miwa:leo, ya esta.

leo:si, os presento a nuestro hijos y a la hija de raph.

miwa:son precioso leo.

splinter:me recuerdan a ti cuando eras un bebe miwa, y como se llaman leonardo.

leo:se llaman venus,andrein y yoshi, en honor de ti padre.

splinter;me gusta, estoy orgulloso de lo que habeis formado leonardo, ahora debeis cuidar bien de vuestros hijos.

leo:hai sensei, hasta que decidan su camino, la cuidaremos muy bien.

splinter:

pov:ese fue el día de mi nacimiento, pero justo 2 meses despues mi tia amy y mi tia amber, anunciaron que ellas tambien, estaban en cinta, mis tios donnie y mickey, se alegraron tanto como mi padre y mi tio leo, el día en que supieron que nos iban a tener, mientras, mi abuelo, enseño a mis padre y a los demas como se cuidan a los bebes, lo hacía muy bien, en medio de esos meses de embarazo, mi padre y mis tios, por fin llego el día tan esperado que se llevaba desde hace tiempo, el día en que fueron nombrados ninjas , todo lo que mi abuelo, sabías, ya se lo había enseñado.

splinter:estoy muy orgulloso de vosotros, todo lo que se ya os lo he enseñado, ahora debeis seguir vuestro camino, y continuar con el entrenamiento, y si lo deseais, podeis enseñarles a vuestro hijos el arte ninja.

leo:eso seria un gran honor.

splinter:quiero que sepais, que ahora que sois ninjas y vosotras kunoichis, seguir vuestro propio camino puede ser duro, pero teneis que ser fuerte, por que algun día yo ya no estare, asi que quiero que hagais todo lo posible.

azumi;lo haremos splinter, pero todavía queda mucho por vivir.

splinter:lo se, os quiero a todos hijos mios.

todos:y nosotros a usted splinter.

pov:ahi fueron las ultimas palabras tiernas de mi abuelo, no sabían a que se refería, pero eso le preocupo a mi padre, seguir sus propios caminos, pronto lo descubririan.

fin pov.


	4. 4 adios maestro splinter, hola j y v

**hola a todos y a todas, siento un poco el retraso, ya sabeis la inspiración, en este capitulo, va a pasar algo, no se si os gustara, pero bueno es una ficción ya sabeis, no me odieis, pero que pasaria si splinter no estuviera, como se las apañaria las tortugas y las 4 a, bueno eso lo sabreis en este capitulo, espero que , y comenteis.**

**capitulo 4;adios maestro splinter, hola judith y vittoria**

en la guarida, había pasado casi un año, los bebes, leo y raph, estaban ya un poco creciditos, y mas espabilados, las chicas consiguieron recuperarse del embarazo, entrenando duro, la pequeña andrea estaban con su padre encima de su su vientres de tortuga, ella daba golpecitos.

andre:tatatata.

raph:no te muevas tanto, que te puso morritos de pez globo.

raph:hey no me pongas morro o te ganaras un beso.

andre:tata.

azra:ya termine de entrenar he recuperado bastante.

raph:vaya ya no tienes tripa, has recuperado tu cuerpo antes del embarazo.

azra:ya ves, un embarazo no me detiene, pero no quiero volver a pasar por esto, asi que cuando lo hagasmo nos protegemos.

raph:pues te tengo unas ganas.

azra:pues esta noche cuandose duerma ya sabes.

raph:muy bien.

andre:tata.

azra:menos mal que tu no entiedes deestas cosas todavía.

andre:tatatatatta.

azra:bien hora de azra cogiendo a andrea y dandole de comer de su pecho.

mientras en el dojo,todos estaban haciendo ejercicio de preparto, azumi tambien habia conseguido recuperarse y volvia a estar como antes de quedarse embarazada, claro que amy y amber, eran las que ahora tenian tripa.

amy:me sigues viendo igual de guapa mickey puff.

mickey:estan tan adorable como siempre y ahora tengo algo mas que abrazar.

amy:o mickey puf.

amber:parece que todo va bien, mira donnie, a venus y a yoshi, me pregunto como sera la nuestra.

donnie:seguro que muy inteligente.

amy:yo espero que la nuestra sea mas alta.

donnie:al ser los de mediana estatura va a ser un poco raro.

amy:no nos chafes el momento.

mientras.

splinter:eres una niña muy espabilada venus, venga yoshi gatea tu puedes.

venus:totototooto.

yoshi:pupuuppupupupu.

azumi:venga venus ven con mami.

leo:ven tu aqui yoshi.

venus:toto.

yoshi:pupu. pero los dos fueron a donde su abuelo.

los dos:sera posible.

splinter:venga, no seais asi, es normal que quieran estar un poco con su abuelo.

leo:sera por que fuistes un buen mentor.

azumi:si es verdad, mi madre tiene ganas de conocerlos.

splinter:vosotros tambien sereis buenos padre, azumi, leonardo, quiero que me prometais que el día en que yo os dejes, que seais fuertes y que cuideis bien de ellos.

azumi:sensee, por supesto pero no se a que viene esto.

leo:es que no se encuentra bien sensee.

splinter:no es eso, yo cuando os adopte tuve que ser fuerte y cuidaros bien, por eso aunque el camino sea duro, se que podreis hacerlo.

azumi:gracias sensei, nunca olvidare sus palabras.

splinter:lo se.

pov:despues de eso, ya había llegado el día en que nacieron mis primas,judith asi se llamaba mi prima por parte de donnie y amber, y vittoria la hija de mickey y amy, nacieron tambien sanas, ese día fue memeorable al igual que mi nacimiento, ese día llovia, despues de 3 meses mi madre y mis tias ya se habían recuperado, ya podían ir a trabajar, claro que mis tías amber y amy, tenían que quedarse a cuidar de las niñas, azumi no pasaba tanto tiempo en su trabajo, azra tambien lo hacia, buscaban el tiempo, para ocuparse de todo, pero mis tios tambien cuidaban bien con la ayudaa de miwa y splinter y april, pero un día splinter desaparecío, no sabían donde estaban, y ese día mi madre y mis tias no estaban, y miwa y april, se fueron a trabajar, mi padre y mis tios se preocuparon.

pov fin.

leo:donde a podido ir el maestro, me preocupa que le haya podido ocurrir algo.

raph:deberiamos ir a buscarlo.

donnie:pero, que hacemos con los niños, los demas no estan y no pienso llamar a casey para que venga a cuidarlos.

mickey:podemos llevarlas con nosotros.

donnie:y con que si se puede saber.

mickey:con esto, un porta bebes, puede venir perfectamente, que os parece, tengo 4 mas.

donnie:puede ser util.

leo entonces vamos. dijeron y salieron, iban con cuidado al llevar a los niños.

raph:, donde puede estar, es extraño.

donnie:miremos en la guarida de shredder.

judith:buuuaaaaa.

donnie:o no te asustes cariño.

fueron alli y no estaba, salieron otravez fuera.

azumi:LEOOO.

leo:azumi, hola.

azumi:que haces aqui y con los niños.

leo:hemos ido a buscar al maestro.

azumi:es que a pasado repente suena el t-phone.

leo:si, miwa que ocurre, que?.

azumi:leo, que pasa?. leo no dijo nada y se marcho, azumi le siguio,las chicas tambien y los chicos, fueron deprisa a la guarida, alli estaba miwa llorando.

azumi:miwa que a entro enseguida a la habíatación de splinter, miwa le explico lo que había pasado, se quedo sin habla, las demas llegaron, y tambien lo supieron, el sensei, nuestro querido splinter, tambien llamado yamato yoshi, había **fallecido**, amy se sento en el suelo y empezo a llorar, todos se pusieron muy tristes.

pov:ese día fue el mas triste de todos, mi querido abuelo, nos dejos, ahora que la familia empezo a crecer, el que peor lo paso fue mi padre, puesto que el tuvo mucho mas confianza en el, no dejo de pensar en todo lo que se perderia, vernos crecer a sus nietos, les enseñaria a cuidarnos pero ahora no iba a poder ser, yo era muy pequeña y no lo recuerdo, pero el amor que sentia por mi abuelo, es lo unico que me viene a la memoria, despues de eso, todos se quedaron callados, no se sabe que harian, mi madre se fijo en una foto que hicieron hace tiempo, la puso al lado de donde estaba la foto del maestro con su esposa y miwa, cuidad bien de ellos, eso es lo que mi madre le parecio entender.

leo:si lo cuidaremos bien.

azumi:leo.

raph:no le fallaremos.

azra:haremos lo posible por que crezcan bien.

azumi:azra, raph.

amy:aunque ya no este nuestro querido sensei, no nos rendiremos.

mickey:nunca nos rendiremos.

azumi:mickey, amy.

donnie:no sera facil pero podremos con ello.

amber:aunque sera dificil, pero lo conseguiremos todos juntos.

azumi:amber, donnie.

april:asi que ya no lloremos mas.

casey:ahi que hacer lo posible.

miwa:mi padre se habra ido, me hubiera gustado estar con el mas tiempo, pero ahi que seguir a delante..

azumi:april, casey, miwa, si lo conseguiremos, le daremos a nuestro sensei el funeral que se merece, y seguiremos a delante, confie en nosotros sensei, tu nos enseñaste a no rendirnos, y nuestros hijos lo aprenderan, muchas gracias sensei.

todos:si.

a sido corto pero bueno, ya se que me odiais, pero que se le va hacer, y ahora vereis que ocurrira despues de que se fuera splinter, espero que comenteis, y no hace falta que me digais si os agustado o no, pero eso si comentad.

pero poco tiempo despues


	5. capitulo 5:la despedida de miwa

buenas a todos, aqui continuo con mi historia y aunq ue ya no este el maestro, vereis como las tortugas se recuperaran, espero que os guste este capitulo, gracias y comentad plis :).

capitulo 5:la despedida de miwa y las niñas tortugas.

pov:a pasado 1 año desde que mi abuelo se fue , mi tia miwa lo fue superando poco a poco, yo y mi hermanos ya teniamos 2 años, sabíamos hablar y comiamos pures cremosos, o cortados en pedacitos pequeños. y mis primas tenían ya un año, aun tomaban leche materna, gateaban y estaban esabiladas, andrea aun tomaba lechede azra, por que le gustaba mucho, mi madre y nuestras tias trabajaban para mabtenerse, lo bueno es que como la guarida no había que pagar el agua, ni la luz y ni nada parecido, podíamos vivir si problemas y mi padre y mis tios, nos cuidaban, mi tio mickey preparaba pizza triturada, a mi hermano y a mi no nos gustaba pero a las demas no dejaban nada, nos cuidaban como podía,todo iba bien y eramos normales hasta que un día.

mickey:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

AMY:MICKEY QUE PASA, ESTA BIEN VITTI, LE HA PASADO ALGO.

LEO:LE PASA ALGO A LAS NIÑAS.

RAPH:ANDREA.

DONNIE;JUDITH YA VOY.

AMY:QUE OCURRE.

mickey:mi,mirar a los niños.

los chicos y amy miraron a los niños, pero solo vieron a 5 tortuguitas jugando.

amy:tortugas, mickey; de donde las has sacado.

mickey:que no , no son unas simples tortugas, son nuestros hijos.

todos:que?!.

amy:no puede ser, te estas quedando conmigo. pero de repente una de ellas fue a donde leo.

venus:papa.

leo:ve,venus eres tu.

venus:jejejeje, zi,zi,zi, jejee.

leo:chicos es verdad, es venus y ahi esta yoshi.

raph:andrea;nena.

andrea:papa, papa, tatatatata, papapapa.

raph:aqui estas nena.

amy:vitty cariño que te ha pasado.

leo:que a podido pasar es extraño.

donnie:creo que se lo que a pasado, habra podido tomar mutageno.

mickey:que no, yo lo he visto, primero estaban ahi tan bien y disfrutando, viendo como jugaban.

todos:mickey!.

mickey:hicierons un movimiento de cabeza y de repente se convirtieron en tortugas.

amy:asi como asi.

donnie:entonces, ya se que a pasado.

raph:y que es se va a quedar asi para siempre.

donnie:espera un momento, niñas podeis hacer ese movimiento que hicisteis antes.

venus:zi tito dodi, purrrrrr. y volvio a ser niña.

donnie:ahora los demas, si lo haceis os dejos ver vuestra serie favorita. y todos hicieron lo mismo- lo suponía, ya se la razón por que pueden transformarse en de humanos a totugas y de tortugas a humanos, al juntarse nuestro adn de tortugas y el poder de transformación de nuestras mujeres, eso hace que nuestras hijitas y tu hijo se transformen en tortugas.

amy:o menos mal, verda vitti.

vitti:achiss!. se transformo en tortuga.

amy:aun que en tortugita es adorable. mas tarde.

azumi:jajajjaja, asi que eso lo que ha pasado, vaya y yo pensaba que eran niñas normales.

azra:para mi andrea es espacial, sea una tortuguita o una chica.

raph:para mi tambien verdad chavalita.

andre:paciasl?.

azra:especial, aprende hablar mejor.

raph:solo tiene 2 años no le pidas imposibles.

todos se rieron.

amber:vaya judith parace que tambien has heredado algo de tu papi a parte de la inteligencia.

judith:a?

azumi:jejeje, sabes se parecen a ti leo en tortugas.

leo:pero, en humanos son clavadito a ti.

azumi:si es verdad.

pov:mas adelante, mi tia miwa decidio marcharse a japon con su marido para vivir una nueva vida, se que la hecharia de menos, hicimos una fiesta de despedida, llego el día en que se hiria.

leo:miwa estas segura que quieres.

miwa:si estoy segura, me hire con mi marido, a empezar un nueva vida, estaremos en contacto a traves de vuestra pantalla, nos contaremos como nos va, he intentare ir a visitaros con frecuenci.

leo:sera un placer.

azumi:te hechare de menos miwa.

venus:achos, mima.

yoshi:aidos.

miwa:adios pequeñitos, portaros bien con vuestros papis entendido.

venus:zi.

amy:no te olvides se llamarnos cuando llegues.

miwa:asi lo haras.

amber:aqui tienes tu camara, asi podremos hablar muy a menudo.

miwa:gracias, cielo, es hora de que me vaya, cuidaros mucho y gracias por todo.

todos;cuidate miwa.

pov:de ahi nos despedimos de miwa, a partir de ahi empezamos a vivir como podiamos.

andrea:comida.

azra:ya va.

andre:comida.

azra:que ya va.

andre:COMIDA!.

RAPH:ANDREA, te ha dicho que ya va.

andrea:puuurrrrrrr.

pov:mi prima andrea, cuando se enfadaba su piel se volvia verde y se transformaba en una pequeña tortuga.

azra:que voy a hacer con esta niña.

azumi:dale una galletita como a yoshi y a venus asi haremos tiempo.

azra:bien, mickey dale a andrea una dijo puesto que mickey tenia las galletas.

mickey:o quieres, una galleta, toma aqui tienes, has picado, venga toma, picaste de nuevo, vale ya esta esta vez te la doy, ajjajajaja, que gracioso.

andrea:comida,comida,comida. y la niña se tiro a mickey.

mickey:a vale, lo siento era broma.

raph:te esta bien empleado por abuson. mientras azumi preparaba pure de patata con guisante.

azumi:que rico.

pov:a la hora de comer andrea yoshi, y vittoria eran muy glotones, siempre pedían comida, o siempre comia del pecho de amy,

no como yo o judith, nosotros nos tomabamos nuestro tiempo para comer, cuando jugabamos, nuestro tio mickey nos divertia haciendonos burlas, y subiamos encima de su caparazón.

con mi tio raph:jugabamos a luchar, pero conociamos su punto debil, eran los besitos de niña, enseguida caia en nuestros encantos, nuestro tio donnie nos enseñaba quimica, y algun invento divertido, y mi padre nos enseñaba serie de dibujos divertidos, y el arte ninja y tambien nos enseñaban a leer, escribir, y a mis primas a andar, aunque mi madre intentaba ver como cria a unas niñas que son medio mutantes, como mi abuela estaba en japon no podia llamarla, y tenia que pedir consejo a april o a su padre, puesto que el crio a april, no era nada facil, y cuando mi madre estaba cansada, mi padre y mis tios tomaban el relevo, si no lo hacian mis tias.

aveces eramos un poco trastos.

en la cocina amy prepara la comida, y leo la ayuda friega los platos miesntras venus esta a su lado jugando con el agua.

leo:te gusta mucho el agua verdad venus.

venus:zi papi e muy divetido.y en ese momento yoshi tira del mantel de la mesa, y la pequeña vi se da cuenta tira del jersey de amy y se da la vuelta.

amy:leo la botella.

leo:jop, por poco. pero eso hizo que la silla donde estaba venus se caia.

amy:venus, uff, menos mal, que te cogi a tiempo, y yoshi, ten mas cuidado podrias, haberte hecho daño.

yoshi:pedon tita mika.

leo:has aprendido la lección verdad, pequeño.

yoshi:zi.

vitti:katakata.

leo:y que lo digas cielo.

pov;mi hermano aprendia de sus errores, y yo era mas tranquila y responsable, mi madre me enseñaba cosas muy bonitas, al igual que mi tia azra, seria fuerte pero era muy dulce con andrea, pero claro mi prima tambien tenia sus cosas-

ahi azra ordena la ropa de las niñas por parte y delante esta judith observando y como estaban al lado de la estanteria andrea subia hacia arriba, raph tambien estaba al lado, miro hacia ahi y le cambio la cara, judith tambien miro hacía arriba.

azra:que te pasa raph, judith nenita. se giro y vio a andrea y como la estanteria se caia, raph hizo un movimiento para coger a andrea y azra, con lo fuerte que es evito que se le callera encima-por poco, pero sera posible, andrea no vuelvas hacer eso, entendido.

raph:podrias hacerte daño.

andrea:lo siento papi y mami. y empezo a poner morritos.

azra:vale te perdono pero que no se repita vale.

raph:vale enana, o te atacara el monstru de lascosquillas, cuchicuchicuchicuchicuchi.

andre:jajajajajjajajajajajjajajajajajajajjajaja.

azra:ahi ya tienes tu castigo enanita.

judith:a,a,a,a,a,a,a,,aa,a,a.

azra:gracias por avisarme judith.

ju:a,a,a,a,a.

pov:mis primas cuando no estaban por tomar leche del seno de mis tias, mi tia amber, cogia un algodon y lo mojaba en leche materna, y había noches que no haciamos nada mas que llorar y llorar.

venus:buuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa,buuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa,buuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

azumi:voy yo leo, venga venus, ya esta salio al salon, tambien estaba las chicas con las niñas llorando.

amy:venga vitti, no llores.

azra:yo dejo que se desahogue y he comprobado que no tenga hambre, pero aun asi no deja de llorar.

amber:que es ese olor, le has cambiado el pañal, ya se que tiene dos años pero ahi que cambiarselo, que por cierto judith tambien le hace falta.

azra:bien vamos.

azumi:amy y tu-pregunto y amy dormia con vitti dandole el pecho- jejeje, esta amy, se duerme dandole el pecho, o venus se a dormido ya, bien, vamos a dormir.

pov;nosotros siempre estabamos bn, pero solo se complicaba cuando alguno nos poniamos emfermos.

azra:andrea, donde estas, an, andre... ANDREA. grito azra, por que andrea estaba vomitando, despues de ver que se comio una bolsa con polvos-donnie, amber andrea esta enferma.

donnie;calmate azra, vamos a ver, tombala ahi despacio.

azra:es culpa mia tenia que haberle vigilado bien.

raph:no lo es, es mia yo tampoco la vigile.

azra:un momento, yo se la deje a mickey.

los dos:mickey!.

miceky:lo siento es que tenia que cambiarle el pañal a vitti, y me despiste un poco.

raph:pues haberme avisado, mientras estaba en el dojo.

mickey:lo siento.

azra:cuando andrea se cure ya vere si te perdono.

donnie:venga no os pongais asi, que ha pasado exactamente.

azra:la encontre vomitando.

donnie:habia sangre.

azra:no, no lo había.

donnie:y has encontrado algo que se pueda haber comido.

azra:el contenido de esta bolsita.

donnie:es una bolsa de detergente en polvo.

mickey:le habra dejado el estomago bien limpio.

azra:callate

amber:es jabon, al comerselo ha tenido una reacción que ha hecho que lo vomite y en cierta manera le limpio el estomago.

raph:al grano, puede tener alguna complicación. y en ese momento andrea parecia que iba a vomitar.

donnie;no aqui no aguanta, ya tuve suficiente con azumi. pero no vomito sino eructo muy fuerte-menos mal, una pregunta cielito, has perdido el apetito.

raph:por que, se lo preguntas.

donnie:por que si no tiene hambre mal vamos.

andrea:tengo hambre,eructo, quiero comer.

amber:he no, no vamos mal.

azra:menos mal.

donnie:dale un manzanilla para que heche todo, y que amy le prepare una sopa asi se recuperara.

mickey:lo siento mucho azra, debi tener cuidado.

andrea:te kero tito mickey.

azra:suspiro)esta bien si andrea te perdina pues yo tambien, verdad, raph. dijo dandole un golpecito.

raph:si azra, te perdono mickey.

amber;al menos todo, ha salido bien.

pov:mi prima se recupero y volvio a tener la energia que tenia antes, al año siguiente cuando cumplimos tres años y mis primas 2, mi padre y mis tios empezaban a enseñarnos el puro arte ninja, lo haciamos bastante bien, y yo me divertia, mi hermano le gustaba convertise en tortuga, y a mi prima tambien, yo lo hacia de vez en cuando,, y de vez encuando saliamos a la calle cuando vitti lo pedia.

vitti:paseo.

mickey:ahora, estoy cansado.

vitti:paseo.

mickey:otro día.

vitti:PASEO!.

POV:vitti:le gustaba salir a la calle con frecuencia, y cuando se mosqueaba se transformaba en tortuga.

mickey:esta bien, pero guarda el caparaón.

vitti:o rato despues.

leo:ya estais listas para pasear.

vitti:si, jajajajajaja.

leo:pero vigila el caparazón.

vittis:purrrrrr, ya esta. y salieron a la calle , como ya os dije al principio de la historia los homanos ya no temian a las tortugas, pero por si acaso no dejaban verse mucho y se divertian jugando en el parque, olian las flores, y jugaban y en una parte una un perro se pone a ladra a las tortugas y andrea le mostro una cara que asustaba, y eso hizo que las tortugas se marcharon de alli, volvieron a casa y alli las chicas volvieron antes de lo normal.

leo:azumi.

venus;okasan, hola.

azumi:hola venus cariño, habeis disfrutado del paseo,muack.

leo:guarda uno para mi, muack.

donnie:habeis vuelto antes de lo normal.

amber:veras, desde que nacieron las niñas hemos tenido problemas.

amy:han destrozado mi floristeria solo por que me negue a venderselo a un pez gordo, el seguro me lo pagara y le di una pequeña lección.

azumi:ultimamente no viene la gente ha bailar y eso a hecho que el dueño lo cierre.

azra:por se madre ya no quiere que enseñe a luchar, y el supermercado lo han cerrado.

amber: ultimamente en la tintoreria nos va fatal a april y a mi, el dueño lo ha cerrado.

donnie;o amber eso es terrible.

leo:vaya ahora que haremos.

mickey:bien, tendremos que sobrevivir, con sobras.

amy;no podemos sobrevivir con sobras.

azra:que podemos hacer. ultimamente no tenemos demasiado espacio, con las niñas.

raph:estan todo el día correteando, y apenas salen a la calle por que la gente los miran un poco raro a pesar de salvarles de los kraang.

amber;no podemos seguir asi, cada vez es mas complicado.

donnie:esto nos viene muy grande.

leo:estamos todos muy cansados, ya lo hablaremos mañana, preparemos algo para cenar, y vamonos a dormir.

amy:he preparado el baño.

leo:pues vamos. aquella noche.

leo:azumi, dime que deberiamos hacer, no quiero que nuestros hijos se pasen la vida escondiendose bajo tierra, como nosotros, quiero que sean felices y se diviertan ademas algun día elegiran su camino, y al ser humas y tortugas, va a ser complicado.

azumi:leo, he pensado que y si nos mudamos.

leo:mudarnos?.

azumi:si podriamos ir a japón, creo que sera lo mejor.

leo:tu crees, pero eso significaria dejar a mis hermanos,

azumi:lo se leo, y no quiero obligarte si no quieres dejarlo, solo digo que el maestro splinter nos dijo que ya era hora de elegir nuestro camino, y a lo mejor podemos darles una vida mejor a nuestros hijos.

leo:tal vez tengas razón, pero no que pensaran los chicos si se lo decimos.

azumi:puede que al principio no se lo tomen bien, pero si de verdad nos quieren lo entenderan, pero solo lo haremos si tu quieres leo, no quiero obligarte hacer nada que tu quieras.

leo:azumi, si nos fuermos es verdad que podremos darle una vida mejor,y si no nos va bien siempre podremos volver.

azumi:es verdad, entoncesa quieres.

leo:esta bien. al día siguiente.

las 4 parejas se reunieron, junto con las niñas que estaban jugando a ver quien puede correr transformandose en tortuga o humanos.

leo:niñas, yoshi.

venus:que pasa papa?.

azumi:tenemos que hablar con vosotros.

yoshi:dinos mama.

raph:decidnos que quereis ser, humanas o tortugas.

andrea:pues no se.

leo:tenemos que deciros algo.

todos:nosotros tambien.

azumi:asi.

amy:vereir mickey y yo hemos estado hablando y esto se nos viene grande, asi que hemos decidido que mickey yo nos vamos a islandia, a la casa donde mi crie, esta en el campo, y alli vitti le gustara.

mickey:seguro que alli se podra entrenar de maravilla.

donnie:yo he decidido irme con amber a inglaterra, nuestra hija podra ir a un buen colegio he instituto.

amber:alli la cuidaremos bien.

azra;raph y yo nos quedamos aqui, en nueva york.

leo:no te as a tu pais.

azra:alli la lucha no esta muy bien vista, prefiero criarla aqui.

raph:ademas, si vivimos aqui no tendremos que pagar piso.

azra:y ademas esta mi hermano aqui, aunque andrea no pueda traer aqui a sus amigas, almenos tendremos un lugar para poder hacer de todo.

azumi:nosotros hiremos a japon, y ademas encontraremos un lugar donde vosotros podais elegir lo que querais ser.

donnie:y como nos dijo el maestro ahora que ya somos ninjas honorarios y vosotras kunoichis, creo que ya es hora de que vivamos nuestro propio caminos.

azumi:yo tambien pienso lo mismo.

leo:y os parece bien.

mickey:lo malo que estaremos lejos los unos de los otro.

donnie:con mi camaraestaremos en contacto, y asi podremos vernos a menudo y cuando podamos ir visitarnos mutuamente.

leo:entonces decidido.

lo lograremos.

todos:si!.

pov:a partir de ahi, nos despedimos de nuestros amigimos april y casey, se que nos echarian de menos, yo tambie, pero que nos seguiriamos viendo a pesar, de todo.

continuara.


	6. capitulo 6, vida nueva, nueva casa

buenas me he retrasado un poco ya sabeis inspiración, bueno ya veis que cada pareja se va con su hijo a diferentes lugares para vivir pero eso no significa que se alejen para siempre, no os confundais, ok, bien espero que os guste este capitulo y comenteis.

Y si luisa voy a seguir.

capitulo 6:leo y azumi:historia.

pov:al poco tiempo, despues de buscar lo suficiente , mi madre encontro una casa, en un pueblo de kyoto, cerca de donde vivia mi abuela, yo no recuerdo mucho el camino por que mi hermano y yo estabamos dormidos, mi padre tuvo que ir disfrazado, para que nadie le molestara por lo famoso que es, como dijo mi madre no es nada facil ser tortuga, claro que mi hermano y yo teniamos suerte podiamos transformarnos en tortugas o humanos, ibamos en un coche que nos mostraba el vendedor.

ven:esta al lado del pueblo, pero un poco aislado de los vecinos, pero para llegar al mercado no ahi problemas, se puede disfrutar de la naturaleza, pero para ir a cual quier lugar para trabajar se necesita ir en coche, como el colegio, pero para el instituto seria 2 horas para ir y volver en total son 4 hora.

azumi:entiendo.

ven:para mi es un honor enseñarle una casa a la tortuga que salvo el mundo.

leo:muchas gracias.

ven:sus hijos son encantadores, la niña es muy guapa.

leo:es como su madre.

azumi; o leo, jjejejejeje.

ven:y su hijo es encantador.

azumi: de corazon es como su padre, aunque tiene sus rato despues llegaron a la casa, era una granja, estaba un poco sucia y lleno de musgo.

leo:parace un poco viejo.

ven:si tiene vario años pero la madera aun esta bien, no esta podrido en absoluto pero es posible hacerle un gran arreglo, el precio es una ganga, pero arreglarlo sera caro, y les recomiendo que no sea autosuficiente, los animales bajan y estropean los campos.

leo:no sera ningun problema.

azumi;es precioso, y los arreglos no sera ningun problema.

ven: al menos el pozo no se a secado, y en la caseta ahi herramientas, y si desea contacto por internet, no habra ningun problema, aun que pienso que ahi casa mejores, si quiere verla.

los dos:nos la quedamos.

ven:de verdad.

azumi: si me encanta es perfecto.

leo; a mi tambien. un rato despues los niños se despertaron.

yoshi:he donde estamos.

azumi:nuestro nuevo hogar.

venus:o que bonito, o que es eso. ahi vio una lagartija-AAAAAAAAA, SOCORRO.

leo: venus de que te asustas.

venus:un lagartija, me da miedo.

leo:pero cielo es un reptil como papa, y a que papa no te da miedo.

venus:es verdad, lo siento papi.

leo:tranquila, cariño.

yoshi:como mola jajajajjaa, mira esa casa esta torcida, hola hormigas, a la una, a la las 3, yuju.

azumi:que os gusta hijos mios.

yoshi: si me encanta.

venus: a mi me asusta un poco.

azumi:te acostumbraras, mi pequeña minacha.

venus:mami, de verdad-

azumi:si, de verdad.

venus:entonces me gusta.

azumi:saldremos adelante.

todos:si!.

donnie y amber, historia, :inglaterra.

en un taxi que iban donnie y amber con judith, se dirijian a la casa que amber había comprado para vivir, puesto que ella tenía una cuenta con una grancantidad de dinero para muchos años, y donnie, trajo algunas cosas de la guarida, cuando llegaron alli, era una casa grande como una mini mansión, ya lo tenian todo montado con los muebles.

amber:que te parece donnie.

donnie:es magnifica, me encanta.

judith;me encanta mama.

amber:me alegro cariño, te tengo una sorpresa cariño.

donnie:asi. le trajo una sala donde ahi estaba el laboratorio de donnie.

donnie:oooooooooo!, es estupendo, me encanta.

amber: me alegro donnie, y arriba esta tu habitación judith. arriba miraron.

judith;ooooo!si mi habítación, me encanta, a jugar.

amber:sabia que te gustaría, todas esas muñecas son un regalo de la abuela, cuidalas bien.

donnie:y a aqui tienes libros para cuando aprendas a leer.

judith; si papa.

amber:aunque esta lleno un poco de polvo habra que hacer limpieza.

donnie: si problemas.

amber:saldremos adelante.

judith;si.

mickey y amy, historia:islandía.

amy:ya casi hemos llegado mickey puff.

vitti:kero una galleta.

amy:mickey puff puedes darleso.

mickey;creo que se han acabado.

amy:pero si compre un paquete completo ante de salir.

mickey:pues dejo de ser entero.

vitti:ke una galleta.

amy:mickey, era para ella, pero espera, mira me acorde que compre otro, aqui tienes cielito.

vitti:gachas mama.

mickey:ahora quiere gachas, decidete de una vez.

amy:a dichi gracias mickey puff.

mickey; o claro.

al llegar a la casa de amy.

mickey:guau es genial, en medio del campo, y cerca del pueblo.

amy:aqui es donde yo me crie, aqui es donde viviremos, pero claro ahi que hacer algun arreglo.

mickey:no problemo.

amy:bien empezaremos mañana, ahora a dormir.

mickey;pero si aun es de día.

amy:aqui en islandia, no anochece del todo, en verano en invierno es mas oscuro.

mickey:y como dormiremos.

amy:facil, solo ahi que correr las cortinas y a dormir.

mickey:vale que tal si cenamos antes, te apetece una pizza.

vitti:pizza,pizza,pizza.

amy:claro, buena idea, pero acuerdate que tienes que comer de todo vale.

vitti:zi mama.

raph y azra,historia:la guarida.

raph:todo se a quedado muy tranquilo.

azra:si, espero que pronto nos avisen.

andre:hecho de menos a venus y a yoshi.

raph:pronto los veras, cariño.

azra.

azra:hombre april que tal.

april: bien, sabeis he encontrado un trabajo.

azra:eso es estupendo, yo aun estoy buscando, de momento utilizo mis ahorros, y menos mal que no tengo que pagar por un piso.

raph:espero poder darle una buena vida. por que no se que querra ser de mayor.

azra:aun ahi tiempo para eso.

april:azra tengo una gran noticia.

azra:dime.

april:estoy embarazada.

azra:o april es estupendo.

april:si, y mira que casey yo lo estuvimos intentando y al final lo consegui.

raph:tambien tendras una renacuaja como esta.

andrea:mira que fue hablar.

raph:sera posible, te vas a enterar.

andrea:toma punto debil, besitos de tortuga.

raph:odio cuando hace esto.

azra:niña tenia que ser.

april, no se si sera niño o niña, pero andrea tendra una amiga.

azra:si, se lo pasaran muy bien.

april:sabes algo de los demas.

azra:se que han llegado a sus destinos pero tardaran en asentarse un poco.

april:es cuestionde paciencia.

raph; podeis salvarme de esta tortuguita, pequeña.

andrea:no hazta que lo digas.

raph:vale, andre es fuerte y poderosa.

andrea:y?.

raph:tambien la mas linda, y hermosa de todas.

andrea:y?.

raph:y yo soy una tortuga zoquete.

azra:andrea como no te bajes te ganaras un azote.

andrea:a vale vale.

april;parece que ese es el punto debil de andrea.

azra:es genial que sea fuerte, pero ahi que ponerle limites, te quedas a cenar april.

april:si me encantaria.

azra:pues a cocinar.

andrea:yo ayudo, mama tita april.

raph:una manita, necesitais.

azra:claro.

pov:ahi comenzo nuestra nueva vida, era una granja, me encantaba claro que los bichos no me hacian gracia ninguna, pero me alegre mucho de poder ir, claro que hecho de menos a mis primas, espero poder verles, pronto,no sabíamos que ibamos hacer, pero seguro que saldremos adelante.


	7. capitulo 7:pov azumi y leo, amber y don

buenas, estado de viaje y por eso he tardado en ponerlo, aqui continuo con la historia de la las tortugas y sus niños jejejeje, espero que os guste.

capitulo 7;pov de azumi y leo, amber y donnie.

Azumi y leo, 2 parte; arreglos, limpieza esfuerzo.

azumi;mira ahi esta en el cobertizo, haber, o mirar las herramientas, y tambien ahi un escoba, y trapos para limpiar, y esto esta bien para la limpieza.

leo:ten cuidado, ahi mucho polvo.

azumi:tranquilo, ahi ahi madera podemos hacer muebles.

leo:yo tambien me encargo.

yoshi:papa vamos a jugar.

leo:ahora tenemos que arreglar la casa, vsotros jugar aqui mientras nos encargamos.

yoshi:jo vale, vamos venus.

venus:si.

pov; a partir de ese día mi madfre y mi padre comenzaron ha arreglar su nuevo hogar, yo mientras observaba como yoshi jugaba, a mi me daba un poco de miedo los bichos del campo, pero me divierto, pero observaba el esfuerzo que hacia mis padres, mi madre limpiaba la casa de polvo, mi padre tiraba las pelusillas que había y miro el techo, de ahi salio bichos y pensaba que se iba a hacer daño pero al ser un ninja no se hizo daño, me asombraba el arte ninja que tenia, mi padre son suele enseñar pero nos dijo que solo nos enseñaria si nosotros queriamos, la verdad yo aun no estaba segura de aprender pero de vez encuando yo imitaba sus tecnicas, no se me daban nada mal.

leo:todo estaba lleno de bichos, habra que sacarlos de ahi y arreglar el tejado.

azumi;ahi tejas, ahi que tener cuidado.

pov:al poco tiempo empezo a llover, el tejado tenía goteras, mi hermanos y yo jugabamos con las gotas, provabamos a esquivar las goteras, era muy divertido, cuando llegaba el sol seguia arreglando el tejado, pero aun tenia, al final se consiguio arreglar del todo el tejado, despues de quitar el polvo y arreglar el tejado, empezaron a limpiar los muebles, azumi, limpiaba el suelo, venus la ayudaba, leo limpiaba los muebles.

yoshi:mama mira mira, tachan. dijo dejando a varios bichos en el tatami.

venus:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, QUE ASCO.

azumi:que asquerosidad, leo ayuda.

leo:yoshi, los bichos no se traen al tatami, lo rayas y se estropea.

yoshi:lo siento papa.

leo:pues, para disculparete mas vas a limpiar lo que acabas de ensuciar.

yoshi:vale.

pov:pobre yoshi pero se lo tenia merecido por ensuciarlo, mi madre vio que una de las maderas estaba tan estropeadas que decidio utilizarla como medida de altura.

azumi:haber, o venus como has crecido y con solo 4 añitos.

venus:asi.

leo:esa es mi princesita, que altita, ajajajaja.

venus:sere tan alta como mama.

azumi:claro que si cariño.

yoshi;me toca.

leo:tu eres mas bajo.

yoshi;jo no es justo.

azumi:cariño es normal, las niñas se hacen mas altas cuando crecen, seguro que despues sera mas alto.

leo:seguro, a no ser que seas un enano como tu tio mickey.

yoshi;jooooo.

leo:es broma no te enfades.

azumi:seras igual de alto, cielo.

yoshi:si, ajjajaja.

pov:mas tarde yo descubria que los cristales, las puestras corredizas , tenian dibujos preciosos, y el fregadero estaba hecho de piedras brillantes, me encantaba, eran preciosos, 2 dias despues todo estaba listo, nuestra casa estaba terminada y arreglada y limpia, era preciosa.

leo:al fin he conseguido arreglar todo.

azum: a quedado muy bien, eres genial cariño.

leo:de verdad, tu has quitado el polvo de maravilla, esta todo muy limpio y el suelo, esta precioso.

azumi: eres tan encantador, dame un besandose, con mucho cariño-leo cuidado que nos liamos.

leo:es verdad, nos esta mirando venus.

azumi:que guapa es, si quieres mandamos a nuestros hijos a dormir temprano y lo hacemos.

leo:vale, tengo muchas ganas.

azumi:y yo.

yoshi:de que hablais.

leo:de nada enano.

venus:mami tengo hambre.

azumi:muy bien, pues ha cenar. he pedido sushi y pizza para cenar.

leo:estupendo.

lod dos niños:SSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

pov:despues de tanto esfuerzo conseguimos tener nuestra casa decente, era preciosa, y aun teniamos mucho camino por delante, pero entre todos hemos conseguido mucho.

amber y donnie:limpieza de polvo, y orden.

pov:mientras en inglaterra mi tia amber y mi tio donnie empezarían a limpiar aquella mansión que un día yo visitaria.

amber:arriba donatello es hora de desayunar y limpiar la casa.

donnie:pero si aun es temprano.

amber:en inglaterra el horario es difeentte, te acostumbraras a poco tiempo, pero venga, despierta judith y vistela , hoy empieza la guarderia, mientras yo hago el desayuno de acuerdo.

donnie;voy, en otra habitación.

donnie:judith arriba cielo, es hora de levantarse. entro en la habítaci´n y judith ya estaba vestida y arreglada-como, judith te has levantado tu solita.

judith:es mi primer día de guarderia, queria ir bien arreglada.

donnie:entiedo, espero que aprendas mucho hija mia.

judith:si a abajo.

amber:vaya que rapidos.

donnie:en realidad ya estaba arreglada.

amber:asi.

judith:si mama.

amber:asi me gusta cielo, pero se tu mismas, no hace falta que hagas tanto esfuerzo.

judith; lo se mama pero es lo que yo quiero.

donnie;esta bien, cielo.

amber:a desayunar, huevos revueltos con tostadas, y salchichas, y copos de avena.

judith:que rico, bueno provecho.

donnie:buen provecho.

amber:cielo, ya sabes que en la guarderia no puedes convertirte en tortuga, sino los demas se asustaran.

donnie:conociendo a los niños, pequeños no creo que se asusten, pero lo malo es que se lo digan a las profesoras, y que empiece haber prolemas.

judith:tranquilos papa y mama , no me convertire en tortuga lo prometo.

amber:bien, ahora di, eras normales.

judith:y eso que es.

amber:para no transformarse de acuerdo.

judith:esta bien mami, eras normales.

amber:asi no te transformaras, es el mismo conjuro que usa tu madre y tus tias para no transformarnos.

donnie:se tu misma y pasalo bien. mas tarde judith subio al autobus de la guarderia, y empezaron con la limpieza.

amber:donnie:tu empiezas por arriba y yo por abajo, que te parece.

donnie:esta bien.

amber:vamos haya. los dos uilizaban sus tecnicas ninjas para mantenerse en forma, asi limpiaron todo rapido y tardaron 5 horas as la comida.

donnie: por fin hemos terminado.

amber:si, cuanto falta para que judith llegue.

donnie:falta 1 hora, estas toda sudada, y se transparenta toda, no hace calor de golpe.

amber:por que me miras asi, estas sudando se te marca esos musculos tan fuertes que tienes, sabes tenemos una hora antes de que llegue nuestra hija que te parece si, aprovechamos el momento.

donnie:ya estamos tardando. dijo, y seguro que ya os imaginais lo que paso despues claro jejejejejje, luego llego judith a casa.

amber:hola cielo que tal ha ido tu primer día en la guarderia.

judith:muy bien mama y he recordado tu conjuro, he jugado he dibujado nos han dado de comer, hemos hechado la sieta, y despues hemos vuelto a casa.

amber:me alegro cielo, venga a merendar, he hecho tu dulce preferido.

judith:pastel de queso con fresa que rico.

amber: pues vamos que tu padre tiene ganas de darte un beso.

judith:siiiii.

pov, ese fue el primer día de guarderia de judith, todo estaba listo, tardaron menos que mis padre, pero hicieron un gran esfuerzo, y pronto yo lo veria.

aqui lodejo es que de raph y mickey, no se me ocurrio nada pero lo hare en cuanto me inspire un poco, de acuerdo espero que os haya gustado y comenteis, luisa que disfrutes.


	8. capitulo 8 entrenarte para ser kunoichi

hola a todos perdon el retraso, estuve de viaje y no he podido hacer nada, asi que ahora vereis mi nuevo capitulo, espero que os gusten.

capitulo 8: orden, trabajo y compras.

amy y mickey parte 2.

pov: todavia teniamos cosas qye hacer, yo no sabía como le iba a mi tia amy y mickey, lo sabria tarde o temprano, pronto sabriamos que harian.

vitti:ariba, ariba, ariba, venga ariba, mama hambre,hambre,hambre.

amy:o vitti, ya te has levantado cariño.

vitti:zi quiero comer, tengo hambre.

amy:yo tambien, venga voy a preparar el desayuno mientras despierta a papa cielo.

vitti:zi, ariba papa, papapapapapapapapappapa.

mickey:o amy, que cariñosa estas, ven dame un ese momento vitti se asusto y puso su pies haciendo que este lo besara-o amy hueles muy repente abrio los ojos- o no eres amy son tus piececitos vitti.

vitti:jejejejeje, desayuno mama esta hacíendo el desayuno.

mickey:buena idea.

amy:mickey viste a vitti antes de bajar a desayunar.

miceky:bien, haber o mira vitti que vestidito mas bonito, te quedaria bien.

vitti:prefiro ropa para correr, ese vestido es de vestir.

miceky: o vale si tu lo dices. de pues en un rato.

vitti:ya estoy.

amy; ya esta, bien a desayunar, huevos revuelto con mini ensalada, y salchichas, espero que os gusten.

vitti:mami mira, bigote.

amy:vitti de donde has sacado eso.

mickey:bigote.

amy:jajajjajajajaja, ya se de donde bueno, venga basta de tonterias, graciosilos, por cierto teneis algo en la frente.

los dos; asi donde.

amy:aqui. dijo manchandose la frente de huevos.

los dos:jajajjajajajajajjajja.

amy:jajajajjajaja, bien basta de tonterias, hoy tengo que hacer arreglos en el huerto, y tu mickey puff mantendras a viti ocupada hasta que acabe.

mickey:bien, jugaremos a la pelota mientras tu mama termina.

vitti:si, vamos. un rato en el jardin.

miceky;venga nena mandamela.

vitti:toma.

mickey:buen lanzamiento, haya la lanza y en ese momento se convierte en tortuga y da un salto enorme, una maniobra que parece ninja, mickey se queda impresionado, luego para ver que no era suerte lo volvio a intentar, y volvio a hacerlo.

mickey;vitti es impresionante lo que has hecho.

vitti:lo he visto cuando lo hacias tu.

mickey: de verdad, vaya eres estupenda, dime cuando tengas 5 años te gustaria ser una kunoichi como mama.

vitti:si, quiero.

mickey:esta tarde entrenaremos puedes mirar como lo hacemos.

vitti:si, keo ser una kuniichis.

mickey:kunoichi.

amy:ya he terminado de hacer, ahora que tal si preparo una pizza casera para comer.

los dos:si, quiero rato despues.

vitti:que rica mama.

amy:me alegra saberlo cariñito.

mickey:amy, había pensado que vitti tiene mucho talento para el arte ninja, y podría ser una magnifica kunoichi.

amy:y vas a enseñarla.

mickey:si cuando tenga 5 año, la enseñare.

amy:me parece estupendo, pero sabras enseñarla.

mickey:si mi maestro pudo entonces o tambien.

amy:muy bien entonces yo tambien te ayudare por algo tambien me enseño.

mickey: nuestra pequeña sera una estupenda kunoichi.

vitti:si kunoichi, kunoichi, jajajajajajajaj.

todos:ajajajjajajajajajajja.

pov:ahi donde la pequeña vittoria enseño su talento como kunoichi, pero claro no sabian si seria tortuga o humana eso aun no lo sabíamos.

azra y raph:2 parte.

era por la mañana, andrea se acababa de despertar, y fue a despertar a su padre.

andrea:arriba papa, venga, venga venga, arriba arriba.

raph:mmmmm.

andrea:es un dormilon, o ya se. cogio las vanquetas de la bateria y empezo a sonar.

raph:AAAAAA QUE OCURRE, QUE HA PASADO.

andrea:por fin te has despertado papi.

raph:no podias haberme despertado normal.

andrea:lo intente pero no funciono asi que ahora ya te has despertado no.

raph:para tener solo 4 eres muy espabilada.

andrea:que es eso.

raph:que eres muy lista.

andrea: lo sabía solo quería que lo dijeras, ajajajaja.

raph:sera posible, ven aqui enana.

andrea:a no, socorro mi papi me ataca.

raph:te voy a comer, puuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrr, ppppppppppppuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrr(son pedorretas de la tripa,o creo que se describe asi, nota de autor.

andrea:jajajajajaj me haces cosquillas.

raph:jajajaja, te pille, bueno, y tu madre.

andrea: a salido a comprar, comida, y había rebajas en ropa, lo puso en una nota que encontre, aqui.

raph:estara con april, seguramente.

andrea:tengo hambre quiero comer, comer, comer.

raph:vale, yo tambien, pero la cocina se meda fatal.

andrea:yo te enseño, siempre se lo veo hacer a mama.

raph:vale y que quieres.

andrea:tortitas.

raph:o que engorroso.

andrea:no por que mira, ahi un paquete que solo tienes que ponerle los huevos y la leche y ya estara para hacer las tortitas.

raph:vale esta la cocina.

raph:haber, estas son las medidas verdad.

andrea:si papa, ahora lo mezclaz todo y ya esta.

raph:vale. fue mezclando pero era muy lento, y si iba deprisa se le saldria.

andrea:eres muy lento papa.

raph:no puedo evitarlo, el bol es estrecho.

andrea:dejame a mi.

raph:a ti, seguro que se te empezo a batir y se le daba muy bien ni demasiado deprisa, ni demasiado rapido, era perfecto- vaya pues me equivocaba.

andrea:mama me enseño.

raph:azra, si es muy fuerte como es posible.

andrea:por que el abuelo le enseño a tener control de su fuerza.

raph:o splinter, si el abuelo era un maestro magnifico.

andrea:si, adoro al abuelo.

raph:bien vamos a preparar las tortitas, ya que sabes enseñame.

andrea:si, tiene que poner la sarten con mantequilla con el fuego bajo, si no se quemara, cuando se haya derretido, con una jarra ponemos la masa y lo hechamos en la sarten formando un circulo, asi con delicadeza, esperamos a que salgan burbujas del lado crudo y despues le damos la vuelta, esperamos un poco mas, vuelta y vuelta y tachan una tortita perfecta.

raph:vaya es magnifica, que bien, eres un genio andrea para tener 4 años.

andrea:jajajajaja. despues de hacer tantas tortitas ya estaba todo listo.

los dos: a desayunar.

raph:que rico, esta de muerte nena.

andrea:si es verdad, papito.

raph:jejeje, sabes mucho, que femenina, tu madre a los 15 años, era mas dura y tenia caracter.

andrea:asi, pues mama siempre es muy dulce conmigo.

raph:mas adelante veras que caracter.

andrea:o no se por que lo dices.

raph:bien, terminemos de comer y limpiamos por que sino tu madre nos hechara la bronca.

andrea:si. recogieron los platos, y empezaron a barrer y la fregona tambien, quitaron el polvo, y fueron a limpiar los platos y en uno de eso un vaso se iba a caer, pero andrea dio un gran salto y lo hagarro a tiempo-lo tengo papa.

raph:ha sido increible cielo.

andrea: no es dificil tu y mama siempre haceis eso en la sala esa tan bonita.

raph:te refieres al dojo verdad, eso que hacemos se llama ninjitsu, el arte ninja, nos lo enseño el abuelo desde que eramos pequeños, y teniamos 5 años.

andrea:me gusta mucho.

raph:sabes tienes mucho talento, te gustaría que te entrenara para ser una kunoichi.

andrea:si quiero serlo.

raph:pues te enseñare dentro de un año, mientras puedes fijarte como lo hacemos tu madre y yo, pero no sera facil,

puede agotarte, mental, fisica y espiritualmente, sera lo mas cansado que hayas hecho.

andrea:se que lo conseguire, lo se.

raph:y yo se que lo conseguiras.

andrea:si papa. de repente llego azra con april y casey.

azra:raph andrea, hemos llegado.

april:hola.

casey:que pasa tios.

andrea:mama, hola.

azra:hola enana, como estas.

andrea;muy bien.

azra:esta todo muy bien.

casey:me alegra verte enana.

andrea:no me llames enana casey solo mi madre puede.

casey:vale chica dura.

april:como esta guapa.

andrea:muy bien tita april, o has engordado un poco.

april:no cielito es que yo tambien voy a tener una enana com tu.

andrea: asi, que bien.

april:ya solo falta un mes, para que nazca.

andrea:que guai.

azra:mira te he traido ropa, para a ti, pruebatela haber como te queda

andrea que bonito me gusta, me lo voy a probar.

azra: me alegra, que tal se a portado.

casey:seguro que ha sido un trasto.

raph:que va, me ha despertado y hemos hecho tortitas para desayunar..

azra:asi pero si no sabes cocinar.

raph:me lo ha enseñado andrea.

azra:vaya es muy lista es admirable.

casey:no parece hija vuestra, la proxima le dire que que me haga a mi tambien, verdad andrea.

andrea:si hombre y que mas.

casey:si que es hija vuestra.

los dos:jajajajajaajjaja.

raph:azra andrea tiene talento para las artes ninjas, me gustaría entrenarla para que sea una kunoichi.

azra:de verdad, estas seguro, le has dicho lo que con lleva verdad.

raph:si y esta segura de que quiere serlo.

azra:entonces me parece bien, asi vuestro linaje ninja nunca morira.

andrea:mira mama, mira papa, miradme todos.

azra:o andrea te queda muy bien.

raph:pareces una princesita.

april:si te queda precioso.

casey:parece mentira que le gusten los vestidos.

azra:no lo diras por que nunca he llevado vestido verdad.

casey:que, no para nada.

azra:para tu información, a mi se me encantaba los vestidos pero al ser tan fornida nunca pude, pero siempre he soñado con ponerme miles de vestidos, y mira por fin he encontrado un de mi talla y con una tela que se acostumbra a la masa muscular, que tal me queda.

raph:guau que cuerpo, que sexy, me encanta.

azra:verdad.

raph:chicos os importa que me lleve a azra 1 hora, tenemos que hablar sobre lo de abdrea.

casey:por que no hablais aqui y ya esta.

raph:tu hazlo.

casey:vale, vale.y raph se llevo a azra a su cuarto, ya os imaginais por que, jajaja.

april:andrea que tal si vemos los dibujos y a un tono alto.

andrea:si, pero no se habran enfadado mis papis verdad.

april:no que va solo van hablar, nada mas tranquila, jejejejeje.

andrea;o vale. un rato despues.

azra:siento haber tardado.

casey:que os habeis desahogados, plas, ahi que daño.

azra:callate por favor.

april:chicos ya he terminado la conexion ya podemos contactar con los demas.

todos:bien.

pov:ejejejje, ese fue el 1 año de conseguimos muchas cosas pero aun teniamos mucho por hacer, y pronto nos volveriamos ha ver.

bien siento el retraso pero espero que os guste y que comenteis, y pronto seguire no os preocupeis.


	9. capitulo 9 al fin conectados

hola hola como estais yo bien, aqui sigo con mi historia solo que esta sera un poco corta, por que he tenido muxo trabajo, pero espero que os guste y -

luisitagomez,luisatatis y luisa fercha,muchas gracias por comentad y ya actualizo.

**capitulo 9:al fin conectados.**

pov:por fin llego el momento en que volvamos a ver a mis tios y tias despues de 6 meses tenia muchas ganas de ver a mi tio **donnie **era mi preferido, por lo inteligente que es, pero tambien divertido claro, y a mis tios mickey y raph, tambien tenia muchas ganas de ver a mi queridas tias, y yoshi tenia ganas de a ver a mi tia amber segun el mi tia amber esta muy guapa cuando no lleva gafas, jejeje, eso me conto mi padre.

amber:ya lo tienes donnie.

donnie:si, un ajuste mas.

judith:venga quiero ver a mis primos y a mis tios y tias.

amber:judith no esta bien meter, prisa papa se podría hacer daño.

judith:lo siento mama.

amber:no pasa nada. mientras en japon.

azumi:como vas hideki.

hideki:ya casi esta, un poco mas y podreis conectaros.

leo:gracias por venir a ayudarnos hideki.

hideki:todo por mi cuñado mi hermanita y mis sobrinitos.

yoshi:que listo eres tio hideki, como sabes de tecnoligia.

hideki:claro, como tu madre es una torpe.

azumi:que acabas de tirandole de la mejilla.

hideki:ay,ay,ay,ay, era broma, era bromas, era broma.

azumi:no te dejare hasta que lo digas.

hideki:vale, hideki, es la mujer mas lista del mundo, y no eres torpe ni nada, eres digna de admirar.

azumi:asi si, bien.

leo:jejejejeje, eso te pasa por meterte con ella.

hideki:yas veo que se ha vuelto mas fuerte.

venus:te duele tio hideki.

hideki:no no es nada, cielo, bien voy a terminar esto.

mientras en islandia.

amy:que complicado, es una lastima no tener a donnie, menos mal que me puso las intrucciones.

mickey:toma , es este verdad.

amy:si.

vitti:mami quiero la merienda.

mickey:he hecho mini pizzas, de caramelos y anchoas.

vitti:que rico, mira mama mini pizzas.

amy:ops, me disculpais. fue corriendo al baño.

vitti:mami?.

a seguirla-amy estas bien.

amy:si, estoy bien, solo tengo nauseas.

mickey:tranquila deberías ir al medico.

amy:tal vez si, pero hire despues de hablar con las chicas, me falta ya poquito.

mickey:es verdad.

amy:bien haya voy.

y por ultimo en nueva york.

raph:casey no tardes tanto en conectar.

casey:hey no soy donnie, no puedo ir mas deprisa.

andrea:eres un lentorro.

raph:bien dicho nena.

casey:como se nota que es tu hija sobre todo cuando se tranforma en tortuga.

april:y se parece a azra cuando es humana.

azra:si es tan guapa como yo.

andrea:si me alegro mucho de que seas mi madre mama.

azra:y yo de que seas mi hija, cielo.

raph:y yo de que seais mis chicas, dinamitas.

las dos:y nosotras a ti.

casey:que familia.

april:si, tengo ganas de que nazca nuestro hijo.

azra:asi que es al final es un niño verdad.

april:asi es, aun no he decidido como llamarle.

azra:mmm, uno que pegue con vuestro nombre.

andrea:como cody.

april:o cody, cody jones.

casey:me gusta.

raph:a mi tambien.

azra:y pega mucho.

april:entonces decidido.

casey:bien esto ya esta.

azra:pues venga.

hideki:es hora.

amy:ya.

donnie:de conetar. y en ese momento se conectaron todos a la vez.

todos:hola.

mickey:hermanos, cuanto me alegro de veros.

leo:nosotros tambien mickey.

raph:teneis buen aspecto.

donnie:para haber sido solo 6 meses.

vitti:tito raph, cuanto me alegro de verte.

raph:o vitti, como estas nena.

vitti:muy bien, te he hechado de menos.

raph:y yo a ti cielo.

andrea:hola tio mickey, como estas.

mickey:hola guapisima, que tal :te hecho de menos, tito micky: 

mickey:vaya almenos a parte de azra, alguien igual a ti me aprecia.

raph:no se que ve esta cria en ti.

amy:podria decirte lo mismo de vitti.

azra:tiene razon amy, todo va bien en islandia.

amy:perfectamente, me alegro de veros chicas.

april: de mi tambien.

azumi:por supuesto april que bien se te ve.

amber:si, ya sabes que es.

april:es un niño.

donnie:es maravilloso april.

casey:se llamara cody.

amy:que nombre mas bonito..

andrea:se me ocurrio a mi.

azumi:que chica mas lista eres.

venus:tio donnie, cuanto me alegro de verte.

donnie:que buen aspecto tienes, eres como tu madre.

yoshi:tia amber, que guapa estas.

amber:que gracioso cielo.

venus:hola judith.

judith:hola venus, que tal estas.

venus:muy bien.

jidith:hola tio leo.

leo:hola, cielo, que alegria verte.

azumi:nos a costado preparar la cas, pero almenos ya es habitable.

amy:la mia tambien, estaba un poco sucia.

amber:pero la nuestras es enorme y nos costo mucho limpiar.

donnie:no os imaginais cuanto.

amy;al menos tengo mi huerto y ahorramos en comida.

azumi:yo tambien había pensado en ser aunto suficiente, asi ahorrare un poco en comida.

amy:es estupendo.

azumi:si.

azra:yo compro la comida lo que tengo, son unos ahorros enormes.

amber:nosotros como solo somos 3 ahorramos mucho.

april:yo estoy de baja por maternidad.

leo:bien, ahora podremos hablar cuando queramos.

raph:si todos los días si es preciso.

todos los niños:si!

pov: a partir de ahi ya podiamos vernos todos los días, claro que no solo no por pantalla tambien nos veriamos cada verano y cada inviernos, o las ocasiones especiales, pronto los veriamos.

bien aqui dejo las historia ya se que es corta pero es lu unico que se me ha ocurrido, espero que os haya gustado y pronto seguire escribiendo, y espero que preonto comenteis.


	10. capitulo 10 historias cruzadas

muy buenas, aqui continuo con la historia, aqui sera como esas historias entre cruzadas, espero que os guste.

capitulo 10: historias cruzadas.

pov:despues de aquella charla, terminamos los ultimos retoques y y por fin bajariamos al pueblo a comprar, hideki nos dijo que en el pueblo se había corrido la voz sobre mi padre, parece que en japon mi padre era famoso por que salvo el mundo, que alegria me dio por que asi podía bajar con nosotros, bajamos con una bici que teniamos, en el cobertizo.

azumi:por fin estamos en el pueblo de mi niñez.

leo:aqui es donde vivias de pequeña.

azumi:si antes de mudarnos a nuevayork, nos fuimos despues de que mi padre muriera.

leo:lo siento mucho.

azumi:no te preocupes, bien tenemos que a la biblioteca, necesito libros de como plantar huertos, y la abuela a dicho que esta noche vayamos a casa a cenar y a dormir, le hace mucha ilusión, pero ahi que hacer la compra para la semana.

leo:tambien hara falta comprar fertilizante.

venus:tengo ganas de ver a la abuela.

yoshi:yo la tienda de plantas.

azumi:mira aqui ahi de tomates, y de patatas, tambien zanahorias, y otras verduras.

venus:que bien huele estas flores, aunque aun no se leer y hablar bien del todo el japones.

azumi:poco a poco te enseño cielo.

leo:aqui pone petunia, te gusta cielo, en japones flor se dice hana.

venus:que bonita, hana.

yoshi:mira mama aqui tienes las semillas de zanahorias.

azumi:gracias cielo.

mientras en el supermercado.

azumi:haber, mantequilla, mermelada, crema de cacao, leche, o la carne esta de oferta.

leo:las verduras, y las bebidas.

azumi:niños si quereis podeis coger alguna cosa que os apetezca.

yoshi:de verdad, yo quiero esto, un gusanito.

azumi:y tu venus.

venus:no lo se ahi tantas cosas, esto palitos pica pica.

azumi:anda siguen vendiendo palitos picapica, hace tiempo que no los pruebo.

leo:sabes venus cuando conoci a tu madre, me ofrecio este mismo dulce.

venus:de verdad.

azumi:si cielo.

yoshi:pues yo prefiero los gusanitos.

azumi:bien cielo. por ultimo la biblioteca.

azumi:me llevo estos libros.

yoshi:este tambien. dijo apareciendo yoshi en tortuga.

azumi:yoshi. dijo tapandole bien con el gorro, y se lo llevo, afuera-yoshi no puedes convertirte en tortuga.

yoshi;por que no y papa.

azumi:cielo papa es de nacimiento, y no quiero que la gente de aqui os moleste, por eso te pido que no te transforme en tortuga de acuerdo.

yoshi;de acuerdo mama.

azumi:en casa de la abuela y en la nuestra todas las veces que quieras de acuerdo.

yoshi:vale mama.

azumi:muy bien cielo, que nos vamos.

yoshi:si. y ahi van a casa de la abuela.

azumi:hola, tadaimasu okasan.

leo:himeko.

hime:o hija mia, leonardo, okaerinasai.

azumi:cuanto tiempo mama.

hime:cielo, que guapa estas, o hola niños.

azumi:mama estos son venus y yoshi.

hime:que nombres mas bonitos.

leo:me alegro de verla himeko.

hime:yo tambien leo, y siento mucho lo de yamato.

leo:no se preocupe, todo va muy bien.

azumi:no le decis hola a la abuela.

venus:hola abuela, encantada de conocerte.

yoshi;encantada de conocerte.

hime:lo mismo digo nietecitos, se parecen mucho a ti hija.

azumi:pues tambien se parecen a su padre.

hime:eh?.azumi le conto toda la historia-o ya entiendo, asi que tambien se transforman, parace que la tradición seguira en esta familia.

leo:eso parece.

hime:a mi me parece estupendo, azumi heredo el poder de la mujer de las nieves y hideki el de su padre de hombre lobo, asi nuestra estirpe nunca morira aunque no se conviertan en chicos de nieves o lobos.

azumi:para mi siguen siendo especiales.

hime:yo elegi ser humana cuando tuve a azumi y hideki, clero que a pasado mucho desde la ultima vez en nueva york.

leo:fue muy valiente, y una gran sorpresa.

venus:tu tambien te transformabas abuela.

abuela:si cariño pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

venus:o es increible.

hime:y dime que quieres ser de mayor.

venus:he, aun no lo se.

azumi;todavia, no lo ha decidido, es muy pequeña.

yoshi:yo me divierto convirtiendome en tortuga es muy divertido.

leo:pero se refiere si queres ser humano o tortugas, con derecho a transformartes.

yoshi:pues a un no lo se.

hime:aun ahi tiempo para decidirse, bien, la cena esta lista, espero que tengais hambre.

azumi:te ayudare.

leo:bien yo llevare los cubiertos.

venus:yo los platos.

yoshi:yo los vasos. y un rato despues.

azumi:hacia mucho que no tomaba miso hecho por mi mama.

leo:comida casera.

venus:que rico.

yoshi:quiero un poco mas por favor.

azumi:ya va.

venus:puedo.

hime:si cielo, que niños mas educados.

leo:por que tienen una gran madre y abuela.

las dos:jejejejjeje.

azumi:tambien tienen un gran padre.

leo:no es para tanto.

hideki:tadaimasu.

hime:okaerinasai hideki.

venus:mama que a dicho a abuela.

azumi:a dicho bienvenido y hideki ya estoy en casa, es lo que se dice cuando se le da la bienvenida en japon.

venus:okaerinasai, tio hideki.

hideki:o hermanita, leo, hola venus, guapisima, hola yoshi

venus:me alegro de verte tio hideki.

hideki:que hambre, o ha rato despues.

todos:goochisoosama.

azumi:significa que estaba delicioso.

hime:tomad niños, un helado para el postre.

yoshi:gracias abuela, helado, helado.

venus:gracias abuela.

hime:de nada cielo.

hide:no ahi para mi.

hime:si hideki.

azumi:parece mentira que vayas al instituto.

hideki:al menos voy al instituto, no como tu que eres una vieja.

azumi:VIEJA, TE VOY A...dijo azumi gritandole, y persiguiendole.

leo:perece que las costumbres no cambian.

hime:siempre han sido asi desde que hideki nacio.

yoshi:pues si que se lo pasaban muy bien.

venus:mama es muy divertida.

leo:eso es lo que mas me gusto de ella. a la hora de dormir, venus y yoshi fueron a dormir con la abuela, ya que se habían encariñado con la abuela, hideki dormia en su cuarto y azumi y leo dormian en la habítación de ella cuando era pequeña(la casa de azumi nunca lo vendieron solamente lo alquilaban, por si os preguntais como es posible, que sigan teniendo la casa de cuando se mudaron, nota de autor).

leo:es agradable, vivir aqui, nuestros hijos se adptan bien.

azumi:si pero con lo que tenemos no sera suficiente para vivir unos años, necesitaremos cultivar nuezstras propias verduras.

leo:lo conseguiremos, ya veras como si.

azumi:lo se, le prometimos al maestro que hariamos lo posible y es lo que quiero.

leo:lo conseguiremos, no te susurrandole al oido.

azumi:muy bien, todo saldra bien. dijo empezo a besarla en el cuello, azumi solto un pequeño gemido, leo se puso encima de ella, empezo a acariciarla.

azumi:leo, seguro que quieres hacerlo, las paredes no son tan gruesas como lasde nueva york.

leo:si no hacemos ruido, no nos oiran, ademas necesitamos descargar un poco de tensión por que hace tiempo que no lo hacemos.

azumi:tienes razón, pues por favor leo, tomame.

leo:esa la palabra magica que me encanta. la acaricio hasta quitarle el pijama y la ropa interior, azumi se puso encima, miro a leo con una sonrisa picara, y bajo hasta abajo, leo dio un ran gemido, siguio, despues leo se piso otra vez encima y ahi leo dio el paso.

azumi:es mucho mejor... que normalmente...

leo:ya llegamos mas veces, y ahora aguantare mas, azumi te gusta.

azumi:si, me encanta, no paras por vez iba mas rapido y llego al final.

leo:a estado mucho mejor que otras veces.

azumi:muchisimo mejor, y me recuerda mucho a la primera vez.

leo:por eso eres la mujer de mi vida, quiero que simepre sea asi.

azumi:y siempre lo sera, tu tambien lo eres, te quiero leo.

leo:yo tambien.y se besaron.

al día siguiente desayunaron y volvieron a casa.

azumi:bien, es hora de plantar.

leo:bien empezarmos arrancando las malas hierbas.

azumi:niños vosotros jugar mientras papa y yo arrancamos las hierbas.

yoshi:si mama, vamos venus.

venus:si. y empezaron.

azumi:hace calor se nota que es primavera.

leo:si las hierbas estan un poco duras.

azumi:de pequeña mi madre me daba un premio cuando quitaba las malas hierbas.

leo: merecera la pena cuando tengamos muchas verduras para rato despues.

azumi:ahora vamos a remover las tierra, y hacer los monticulos de acuerdo.

los monticulos.

azumi:nuy bien, niños ya podeis poner las semillas.

las semillas y regaron las plantas.

azumi:estupendo solo tenemos que esperar.

un timepo despues crecieron las semillas pero se marchitaron.

leo:como es posible.

azumi:yo tampoco lo entiendo, que lastima.

leo:tranquila, lo intentaremos de nuevo.

azumi:si tiene, lo volveremos a intentar. mientras los niños.

yoshi:ven gatito. yoshi jugaba transformandose en tortuga-ven gatito.

ga:MIIIIIAAAAUUUUUUU.

yoshi:ven aqui, dijo persiguiendo al gato.

venus leia un cuento de una tortuga que tenia miedo, mientras yoshi:veia a los pajaros y jugaba con otros animales.

unos días despues lo hicieron, volvieron a plantar las semillas y plantas con macetas, leo termino todo los detalles, mientras azumi preparaba la comida.

leo:bien esto ya esta.

venus:papi, venus en tortuga que lloraba.

leo:venus que te ha por que tenia arañazo.

venus: a sido un gato, yo no le hecho nada y me a atacado.

leo:tranquila vamos a casa. en casa, leo y azumi curaban a venus.

azumi:pobrecita mi niña.

yoshi:eso le pasa por debil, ese gato se metio con ella por que es una floja.

leo:no esta bien, meterte con tu hermana, ademas no pasa nada ella, solo queria jugar con el gatito no luchar.

venus:a que no pasa nada?.

leo:no pasa nada cielo.

azumi:no pasa nada, tranquila.

venus:de verdad.

leo:si de la buena.

yoshi:pues yo no tengo miedo ayer vi un jabali y no me dio miedo.

azumi:no tuviste miedo.

yoshi:no, no lo tuve, y tambien vi una ardilla, y tambien un oso y un aguila, y otros gatos, es muy divertido.

leo:yoshi, nunca debes creerte mejor que los demas animales, tienes que ser humilde y respetar a los demas, nunca lo olvides, yoshi.

yoshi:jo vale, es verdad tienes razón, lo siento venus.

venus:no pasa nada.

azumi:asi me gusta, cielo, eso arañazos pronto se te curaran.

venus gracias mama.

pov:ahi mi padre me defendio y consolo, le quiero mucho es el mejor padre del mundo, un día que hizo buen tiempo, nos fuimos de excursión, yo me sentia insegura, mientras yoshi se divertia.

yoshi:como mola, es divertido.

azumi:si que bien huele.

leo:vamos venus es divertido.

venus:estoy cansada llevame.

leo:ya pero si acabamos de empezar, haz un esfuerzo.

mientras.

azumi:mira que flores tan bonitas.

yoshi:venga vamos.

venus:yo no voy.

yoshi:vale, tu misma.

azumi:espera yoshi, voy contigo.

leo:no os alejeis mucho.

azumi:descuida no pasa nada.

venus:esto papi.

leo:mira esta planta es comestible, me lo dijo tu tia donde yoshi y azumi.

yoshi;mira una sepiente mama.

azumi:anda es verdad, es una culebra pequeña, es inofensiba y no es cogiendo yoshi la serpiente.

yoshi:anda es verdad que bonita.

azumi:parece que le gustas cuando te transformas en tortuga.

yoshi;te gustan mucho las tortugas mama.

azumi:si fijate que estoy casada con tu padre.

yoshi:y dime que vistes en el para enamorarte de el.

azumi:lo primero que parece mas un ser humano,y es muy dulce conmigo, y me quiere a pesar de todo, y yo tambien, ademas la primera vez que nos vimos tuvimos una conexión especial, lo se por que cada vez que nos mirabamos sentiamos algo especial y todavia lo tenemos.

yoshi:asi, y tu crees que alguien me queria siendo tortuga.

azumi:claro que si cielo nunca lo olvides.

leo y venus.

leo:mira venus que arbol mas bonito. se giro pero venus se sentia algo mareada-venus-un rato despues-

venga tranquila hija mia, que te ocurre.

venus:papa, yo soy una miedosa.

leo:lo dices por aquel cuento de la tortuga miedosa.

venus:si, yo no soy valiente, me asusto de todo, no quiero ser una tortuga.

leo:cielo, todos tenemos miedo, pero eso no significa que sea una cobarde, tu eres mas valiente de lo que npareces, y ademas al final de ese cuento la tortuga tuvo el valor de salir de su caparazón, y sabes a mi tambien me asustaba al principio salir de nuestra guarida, pero encontre el valor por que tenia a mis hermanos y tu nunca olvides que yo simepre estare a tu lado, y toda tu familia tambien, asi que por favor no llores mas.

venus:si, tienes razón, gracias papa.

leo:sabes tienes mucho sentimiento, sabes serias una kunoichi estupenda, yo te entrenaria, si quieres serlo.

venus:pues no se, papa.

leo:tu decides, si quieres ser una kunoichi que sepas que sera un honor entrenarte.

venus:gracias.

azumi:leo ya estamos aqui.

yoshi:sabes he visto un cormoran.

leo:vaya es increible.

azumi:te has divertido venus.

venus:si mama.

azumi:bien que tal si volvemos a casa.

venus:si vamos. mas tarde, los cuatros se bañaban, en una bañera que cabian los 4.

azumi:ori,ori,ori,ori, asi tendras el pelito bien limpito.

venus:cuanta espuma.

leo:parece que tengas barba yoshi.

yoshi:asi, parezco el abuelo.

leo:si te pareces mucho.

azumi:jajajajajjaa, bien cerrar los ojos.

venus:puuurrrrruuurrrrr, que calentito.

azumi:bien a adentro.

leo:me en canta bañarme, es genial.

azumi:pero con vosotres en tortuga parece mas una sopa.

los tres:jajajajjajaja.

leo:que graciosa.

azumi:jajaja, si a partir de ahora tenemos que ahorrar, y espero que las verduras crezcan bien.

leo:yo tambien lo espero.

yoshi:tengo ganas de ver como crecen.

venus:si, comeremos muchas verduras.

azumi:si, todas las que querais, asi tambien podemos verder.

pov:o eso es lo que creiamos, por que un tiempo despues.

venus:mama, mama.

azumi:que te ocurre venus.

venus:las plantas, se marchitan.

azumi:que, no puede ser, no es pòsible, no.

leo:azumi que ocurre.

venus:las plantas se marchitan.

leo:o vaya, con lo bien que estaban creciendo y se marchitan.

azumi:no puede ser.

venus:que vamos hacer.

azumi:(azumi miro a leo y a venus, pero movio la cabeza y )tranquila, que se le va hacer, tendremos que estudiar mas y volver a intentarlo.

leo:si lo arreglaremos, no os preocupeis. unos días despues, azumi estaba hablando con la chicas.

azumi:lo he probado todo y al final se acaba marchitando, por que tiene que ser tancomplicado.

amber:chica no es facil ya lo sabes.

amy:a lo mejor te falta algo.

azra:por que no te pones a trabajar asi no te complicas.

azumi:no prefiero cultivar para tener comida sin tener que gastar tanto.

azra:lo que tu quieras, pero como sigas asi, te quedaras sin dinero.

azumi: lo se, no se que mas hacer, necesito ayuda, pero ni mi madre ni mi hermano tienen idea.

amber:todo se arreglara, puedo intentar encontrar información.

azumi:gracias amber, bien sera mejor que me vaya, tengo que ir a comprar mas semillas de patata, nos vemos.

las 3:no vemos. en islandia.

amy:mickey puff, puedes venir un momento.

3 dias despues, azumi salio al jardin, y alli se encontro con una sorpresa.

bien aqui dejo la primera parte de leo y azumi, pero continuara, 


	11. capitulo 11 historias cruzadas 2

muy buenas, aqui continuo con la historia, aqui sera como esas historias entre cruzadas, espero que os guste.

capitulo 11: historias cruzadas p 2.

azumi:amy, mickey, y pequeña vitti.

amy:hola azumi.

azumi:que sorpresa y que abrazando a amy.

mickey:yo tambien.

leo:mickey.

mickey:leo, hermano que alegria verte, estoy tan contento.

venus:tios, prima vitti.

vitti:prima abrazandose.

yoshi:tia amy. dijo abrazando a amy.

amy:o yoshito, que alegria, cuanto has crecido ya casi eres todo un caballerete.

yoshi:si es verdad, oye soy yo o has engordado.

amy:que dices, no es eso.

azumi;como, amy no me digas que?.

amy:si estoy embarazada otra vez.

azumi:o amy eso es maravilloso.

leo:vitti tendra una hermanita o hermanito.

amy:ya me han dicho que sera, un niño.

leo:otra parejita como la nuestra.

vitti:pero yo sere la mayor.

venus:igualita que yo, aunque nacieramos el mismo día yo naci primero.

yoshi:cuando tu hermano haya crecido os chincharemos los dos.

vitti:pero sera un enano como tu jajajajaj.

amy:vittoria esas cosas no se dicen.

mickey:si es verdad esta mal.

vitti;lo siento.

azumi:y dime como es que has venido.

amy:hemos venido ayudarte con el huerto, asi no vas hacer nada.

azumi;asi, de verdad.

amy:se de verdad, esta vez si saldra.

azumi:pero y tu embarazo.

amy:tranquila, yo te dire lo que tienes que hacer y ademas leo tambien lo hara y mickey puff.

mickey:que yo tambien.

amy:claro cielo yo no puedo por que el calor no es bueno para el embarazo.

leo:venga mickey sera divertido.

azumi:si, y te dare una rica pizza como premio.

amy:acepto.

venus:yo tambien quiero ayudar.

amy:es muy complicado cariño, si quieres cunado plantemos las semillas.

venus:nuy bien tia.

amy:bien empecemos. fueron al lugar del huerto-habeis plantado ya.

azumi:si.

amy:mal hecho.

azumi:em?.amy se tranformo y con sus lianas cogio todas las semillas.

amy:ahi que empezar por la tierra, ahi que remoberla muy bien, y como ahi hojas secas ahi no hara falta fertilizantes.

los 3:entendido. y se pusieron con ello, lo removieron todo.

amy:ahora los monticulos.

los hicieron.

amy:demasiado bajo, mas altos.

los hicieron.

amy:demasiado estrechos mas anchos.

los tres:si.

azumi:ya esta amy, que te parece.

amy:perfecto, ahora hacer tambien la otra parte.

leo:pero azumi, no hace falta tanto solo es para que podamos comer los 4.

amy:hacerme caso, se lo que hago.

azumi:va,vale. un rato despues terminaron de hacer el otro.

amy:muy bien, estupendo.

vitti:he hecho limonada.

leo:gracias guapa.

venus:yo he preparado manzanas en forma de conejito.

azumi:muy bien venus.

amy:le dejas usar el cuchillo.

azumi:es normal en japon.

amy:entonces vale.

yoshi:mira tita amy te he hecho una corona de flore.

amy:que bonito.

yoshi;tambien , para mama, venus y vitti.

las tres:gracias. un rato despues termino todo las semillas ya estaban plantados.

amy:lo habeis hecho muy bien, despues de comer pondremos los ultimos detalles vale.

azumi;gracias, estoy agotada.

amy:siento no haberos podido ayudar con esto pero con lo otro si podre.

leo:estupendo.

venus:he hecho la comida.

azumi:estupendo cariño. habia hecho las tipicas fiambreras, con todo lo japones.

leo:cielo esta muy rico.

mickey:que delicia.

amy:me encanta.

azumi:si es estupenda.

yoshi:si mi hermana es la mejor haciendo comida.

venus:gracias hermanito.

vitti:que rico,rico, rato despues de comer.

amy:mirar, estas plantas son para espantar a los bichos eso ayudara a tus verdura, y mira con esto hara que esten fresca y comodas, las plantas tienen sentimientos aunque no lo parezca.

venus:es increible.

vitti:me encantan las tarde ya por la tarde.

azumi:uff por fin hemos acabado.

leo:a sido duro pero ha valido la pena.

mickey:que cansancio tengo un hambre que me muero.

yoshi:he pedido una pizza.

mickey:te adoro yoshi.

todos:itadakimasu, despues de cenar.

amy:bien con todo lo que habeis trabajado sera suficiente, ya vereis que bien.

azumi:si, si lo conseguimos podremos tener comida, bien el baño esta listo nos bañamos.

venus:tia amy te bañascon nosotras.

amy:claro, tu tambien vitti.

vitti:si quiero.

mickey:puedo yo tambien.

leo:ni hablar no pienso dejar que veas desnuda a mi mujer, tu te bañas despues conmigo y yoshi entendido.

mickey;vale.

despues de bañarse, todos se fueron a dormir, amy dormia con un peluche para tumbar su vientre asi no se le aplasta, venus y vitti se cogian de la mano para dormir.

pov: 3 días despues mi tia amy se marcho de nuevo a islandia pero nos veriamos en navidad, desùes del verano, y de cuidar tanto el huerto, llego el día de la recolecta.

azumi:bien a tirar bien. de ahi salio un manojo grande de patatas.

todos:oooooooo!.

leo:cuantas patatas, son enormes.

azumi:y mira los tomates son muy grandes y rojo.

yoshi:zanahorias, que rias.

venus:boniatos. todos sacaron muchos y los limpiaron, y pusieron en cubos, de repente oyeron unavoz.

x:hola, ahi alguien en casa.

azumi:si, fue a la entrada y ahi encontro una sorpresa-mi, era era miwa.

miwa:cuanto tiempo azumi.

azumi:que sorpresa, cuanto me alegro de verte, que haces aqui.

miwa:acabo de mudarme aqui con mi marido y mi hija.

azumi:asi, y ya tienes una hija.

miwa:si tiene 2 años y se llama tanshen en honor de mi madre.

azumi:pero no te quedes ahi pasa.

miwa:o gracias chica.

azumi;leo mira quien esta aqui.

leo:o miwa, que alegria.

miwa:yo tambien leo, anda niños cuanto habeis y yoshi se escondieron detras de leo.

leo:niños.

miwa:tranquilos es normal que no me conozcan.

leo:esta es vuestra tia miwa, la conocisteis cuando vosotros nacisteis.

miwa:hola.

venus;hola tia miwa.

yoshi:hola, encantada de conocerte.

miwa:que guapos estan, son adorables.

azumi:y has venido a vernos, es estupendo, y llegas en un buen momento amy nos aydo a cultivar verduras y queremos que te lleves alguna.

miwa:estupendo me vienen de maravilla yo tambien traigo regalos, huevos de mis gallinas, y arros y carne de primera de donde trabaja mi marido.

azumi:o estupendo un intercambio, y hacia mucho que no teniamos huevos.

miwa:cuando se te acaben me avisas.

azumi:lo mismo digo.

leo:es estupendo, y ya tienes una hija.

miwa:si se llama tanshen, pronto la conocereis.

leo: bien asi los niños tendran a alguien con quien juegar.

miwa:si, ahora esta en la guarderia.

yoshi:que es una guarderia, por que no vamos nosotros.

azumi:es por nuestro secreto prefieron que no vayais a la guarderia.

yoshi:pues yo quiero ir.

leo:tu madre te ha dicho que no.

yoshi:yo, quiero ir, yo quiero , quiero ir quiero ir quiero IRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

leo:yoshi por favor comportate.

azumi:lo siento cielo no puede ser.

miwa:y no hiran al colegio.

azumi:aun no lo se eso ya veremos.

miwa:y los demas.

azumi:hablamos atravez de las camaras.

miwa: yo aun no se como va.

azumi:mandare a hideki para que te ayude.

miwa:bien, oye que os parece si combatimos un poco, asi nos mantenemos en forma.

leo:me parece estupendo.

azumi:claro que si. en una parte empezaron a pelear, luchaban con todo sus tecnicas, yoshi y venus observaban, venus estaba impresionada, recordo lo que le comento su padre para ser una kunoichi y ella lo seguia pensando.

leo:no hemos perdido movilidad.

miwa:es genial.

azumi:por esos somos kunoichis y un ninja.

leo:claro que si.

miwa:pronto llegara el invierno, y aqui nieva mucho tened cuidado.

azumi:es verdad, pero sera estupendo y ademasestas navidades invitaremos a los chicos y a las chicas, sera estupendo.

todos:si.

bien aqui esta la versión de azumi y leo, el siguiente no se cual sera pero espero que os haya gustado, y comenteis.


	12. capitulo 12, historias cruzadas 3 AxMxv

hola a todos, he estado de nuevo de viaje y los estudios ya sabeis y la inspiración tambien, en este sera amy y mickey y su hijita y sabreis de como se quedo embarazada de nuevo ok, espero que os guste.

historias cruzadas parte 3;amy y mickey y vitti.

pov:en islandia despues de hablar con todos nosotro mi tia amy y mi tio mickey y mi prima vitti, terminaron la limpieza y mi tia seguia con el huerto del jardin, mi tio cuidaba a vitti, se divertian mucho, la enseñaba a cocinar aunque solo tuviera 3 años, era muy espabilada para su edad, pero era tan juguetona como mi tio mickey, pero una día.

vitti:arriba, mama, tengo muxa hambre.

amy:o vitti, tengo dolor de cabeza y no me encuentro muy bien.

vitti;estas malita.

amy:no, no estoy malita, solo un poco mareadilla, desperta a papi para que te prepare el desayuno.

vitti:si, papa arriba, arriba, venga, venga.

mickey:otra vez quieres cariñitos amy dame un beso.

vitti:o,no, vez puso su culete, por que todavia llevaba pañal.

mickey:u esta vez hueles peor, amy. de desperto y puso cara de asco-puag, que asco, vaya forma de despertarse.

vitti:arriba papa comida.

mickey:venga un poco mas.

amy:mickey, no me puedo levantar, estoy mareada, haz el favor de hacerle el desayuno.

mickey:ultimamente estas muy repente noto mucho calo, era amy que estaba de mala leche.

amy:has dicho algo mi querido mickey puff.

mickey:he dicho que le voy a prepara el desayuno avitti, jejeje.

amy:o perdona mickey, ultimamente no me siento bn, estoy de mal humor, tengo nauseas.

mickey:deberias ir al medico.

amy:tal vez si, voy a ir a laconsulta de mi tio, asi me atendera enseguida.

mickey:bien mientras cuidare de vitty.

vitty:pobre mama.

amy:no te apures cielo. mientras en el desayuno.

vitti;qye rico papa.

mickey:luego practicamos un poco de artes ninjas.

vitti:si.

amy:bien me voy al medico ya os contare loq ue medice, cuida bien a vitti, hasta luego cielito.

vitti:adios mami. un rato despues.

amy:ya estoy aqui mickey puff.

abrazandolo.

mickey:estupendo, llegas a tiempo para comer, ahi pizza con jalapeños anchoas y salsa agridulce, y para vitti, de queso con salchichas.

amy:o creo que voy a, vuelvo hiendo al lavabo.

mickey:amy, estas de ir al baño.

amy:lo siento mickey puff, sabes que me encanta tu pizza pero no puedo comerla ahora.

mickey:por que cielo.

amy:estoy lo oyo y escupio la pizza-otra vez.

mickey:de verdad, es estupendo, tendremos otro niño aqui en casa.

vitti:que otro niño.

amy:si cielo tendras un hermanito o hermanita.

vitti:no quiero.

los dos:que?.

vitti:no quiero tener un hermano o hermana, no quiero.

mickey:asi tendras a alguien con quien jugar.

vitti:que no quiero, deaste de el ahora.

amy;no puedo hacer nada vitti, cuando un niño, viene ,viene asi son las cosas, entiendes lo que te digo.

vitti:jo, no quiero.y se fue a su cuarto.

amy:que raro por que no querra tener una hermanita o hermanito.

mickey:sera que estara celosa.

amy:pero s aun no ha nacido ni nada, como puede tener celos.

mickey:ya se le pasara, mas tarde le hare su plato preferido para cenar, bocadillo de queso con salchichas a la pizza.

amy:cuantas veces te he dicho que no coma solo pizza tiene que comer verduras tambien de acuerdo mickey puff.

mickey:no problemo.

mas tarde.

amy:cielo es hora de cenar.

vitti:no me apetece.

amy:ha hecho tu comida preferida, bocadillo de queso y salchichas a la pizza.

vitti:si, de verdad, a cenar.

amy:jejejeje, que de la cena.

vitti:que rico estabas.

amy:vitti cielo quiero hacerte una pregunta.

vitti:que pasa mama.

amy:por que has dicho antes que no quieres tener un hermanito?.

vitti:por que no.

no es una respuesta, dinos por que.

vitti:no!.

amy:vittoria o nos lo dices o no entrenaras mas.

vitti:eso no es justo. y se marcho.

amy:que le pasara.

mickey; yo digo que son celos.

amy:puede que si, bueno ya hablaremos mañana con ella, le diremos que no tiene que preocuparse, aunque vaya a tener un hermanito, la seguiremos queriendo.

mickey:si para mi es una de mis chicas.

amy:una de tus chicas.

mickey:tu y vitti.

amy:o mickey puff, me pregunto que sera, si niño o niña. mientras en el cuarto de vitti.

vitti:no quiero tener un hermanito, no una y otra vez, hasta que se durmio.

sue,vitti:soñaba que estaba en su casa y no oia asus padres, de repente entro en una habitación donde estaban sus padres.

amy:mira que guapo.

mickey:es para comersela.

vitti:mama papa.

amy:quien eres.

vitti:soy vitti.

mickey:quien.

vitti:vuestra hija.

amy:asi, no me acordaba estabamos mirando a tu hermanito, vamos a comprar cositas para el niño, portate bien.

vitti:o asi que este es el bebe nuevo.

bebe:si yo soy el nuevo bebe y tu eres el antiguo bebe, asi que sera mejor que te largues de aqui, o te destruire.

vitti:MMAAAAAMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAA. fue corriendo hacía ella- mama el bebe me a amenazado.

amy:imposible no sabe hablar, por cierto hemos decidido darle tus juguetes y habitación al bebe.

vitti:que, pero entonces donde dormire yo.

amy:en el garaje.

vitti:el garaje.

mickey:no me ha dado tiempo hacerte tu plato preferido, aqui tienes una salchicha que lo disfrutes. y cerraron la puerta.

vitti:mama, papa, jooo, nu es repente se abrio la puerta.

bebe: que haces aqui enana, no te he dicho que no queria volver a verte, o una salchicha.

vitti: es mio.

bebe:calla ahora te destruire.

vitti:no. ella cogio unos nunchakus y los usaba, pero se los cargo, cogio una bicicleta para escapar, pero el bebe se hizo enorme y la cogio.

bebe:me pregunto a que sabras.

vitti:no, no me comas.

veras, ñan.

vitti:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

fin del sueño.

vitti:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

amy:vitti, cariño estas bien.

vitti:o no me comio.

amy:como?.

vitti:MAMA, NO QUIERO TENER UN HERMANO, NO QUIERO.

amy:pero por que no cielo.

vitti:no quiero, por que me ignorareis, ya no me querreis y me hareis dormir en el garaje, y yo no quiero, mama, y no quiero que papa se olvide de hacer mi plato favorito, no quiero, no quiero no quiero.

amy:vitti, cariño, que vaya a tener un bebe, no significa que vayamos a ignorarte, y desde luego jamas te hariamos dormir en el garaje, eso jamas, y por supuesto nunca te dejareos de querer, tu eres nuestra hija y siempre lo sera, y pase lo que pase siempre te querre entiendes siempre .

vitti:de , de verdad.

amy:si, ademas cuando nazca tu hermanito a ti que va querer mas que a nadie, ya veras como todo saldra bien, y sabes necesitare tu ayuda cuando nazca el bebe, verdad que me vas a ayudar.

vitti:si, y mama lo siento, ahora si que quiero tener un hermanito.

amy:me alegro mucho, quiere dormir en lo que queda de noche con nosotros.

vitti:si, quiero.

amy:pues vamos.

unas semanas despues, amy hablaba con las chicas.

azumi:lo he probado todo, al final se a acabado marchitando, por que tiene que ser tan complicado.

amber:chica no es facil ya lo sabes.

amy:a lo mejor te falta algo.

azra:por que no te pones a trabajar, asi no te complicas.

azumi:no prefiero cultivar para tener comida si tener que gastar tanto.

azra: lo que tu quieras, pero como sigas asi , te quedaras sin dinero.

azumi: azumi:lo se, no se que mas hacer, necesito ayuda, pero ni mi madre ni mi hermano tienen idea.

amber:todo se arreglara, puedo intentar encontrar información.

azumi:gracias amber, bien sera mejor que me vaya , tengo que ir a comprar semillas de patata,nos vemos.

las 3:nos vemos.

amy:mickey puff, puedes venir un momento.

mickey:que tal ha ido lacharla.

amy:veras, mickey, azumi, leo y los niños tienen problemas.

mickey:asi, que les pasa.

amy:tienen dificultades para cultivar hortalizas, podriamos ir ha hecharles una manita.

mickey:ir a japon, estupendo, asi podre ver a leo y a los chavalitos.

vitti:podre ver a los primos.

amy: asi, es.

mickey:pero no podras trabajar con esa tripa estas un poco como una vaca.

amy:se que tengo tripa pero no es para tanto, y podras ayudarme, asi que voy a buscar un vuelo proximo a japon, tendremos que hacer transbordo.

mickey:bien a japon. tres dias despues llegaron temprano a japon, fueron en autobus para llegar, cuando llegaron era la hora de desayunar.

amy;es aqui, que casa tan bonita, y que jardin tan natural, bien vamos.

los dos:si!.

entraron al jardin.y vieron a azumi salir de la casa.

azumi:amy, mickey, y pequeña vitti.

amy:hola azumi.

azumi:que sorpresa y que abrazando a amy.

mickey:yo tambien.

leo:mickey.

mickey:leo, hermano que alegria verte, estoy tan contento.

venus:tios, prima vitti.

vitti:prima abrazandose.

yoshi:tia amy. dijo abrazando a amy.

amy:o yoshito, que alegria, cuanto has crecido ya casi eres todo un caballerete.

yoshi:si es verdad, oye soy yo o has engordado.

amy:que dices, no es eso.

azumi;como, amy no me digas que?.

amy:si estoy embarazada otra vez.

azumi:o amy eso es maravilloso.

leo:vitti tendra una hermanita o hermanito.

amy:ya me han dicho que sera, un niño.

leo:otra parejita como la nuestra.

vitti:pero yo sere la mayor.

venus:igualita que yo, aunque nacieramos el mismo día yo naci primero.

yoshi:cuando tu hermano haya crecido os chincharemos los dos.

vitti:pero sera un enano como tu jajajajaj.

amy:vittoria esas cosas no se dicen.

mickey:si es verdad esta mal.

vitti;lo siento.

azumi:y dime como es que has venido.

amy:hemos venido ayudarte con el huerto, asi no vas hacer nada.

azumi;asi, de verdad.

amy:se de verdad, esta vez si saldra.

azumi:pero y tu embarazo.

amy:tranquila, yo te dire lo que tienes que hacer y ademas leo tambien lo hara y mickey puff.

mickey:que yo tambien.

amy:claro cielo yo no puedo por que el calor no es bueno para el embarazo.

leo:venga mickey sera divertido.

azumi:si, y te dare una rica pizza como premio.

amy:acepto.

venus:yo tambien quiero ayudar.

amy:es muy complicado cariño, si quieres cunado plantemos las semillas.

venus:nuy bien tia.

amy:bien empecemos. fueron al lugar del huerto-habeis plantado ya.

azumi:si.

amy:mal hecho.

azumi:em?.amy se tranformo y con sus lianas cogio todas las semillas.

amy:ahi que empezar por la tierra, ahi que remoberla muy bien, y como ahi hojas secas ahi no hara falta fertilizantes.

los 3:entendido. y se pusieron con ello, lo removieron todo.

amy:ahora los monticulos.

los hicieron.

amy:demasiado bajo, mas altos.

los hicieron.

amy:demasiado estrechos mas anchos.

los tres:si.

azumi:ya esta amy, que te parece.

amy:perfecto, ahora hacer tambien la otra parte.

leo:pero azumi, no hace falta tanto solo es para que podamos comer los 4.

amy:hacerme caso, se lo que hago.

azumi:va,vale. un rato despues terminaron de hacer el otro.

amy:muy bien, estupendo.

vitti:he hecho limonada.

leo:gracias guapa.

venus:yo he preparado manzanas en forma de conejito.

azumi:muy bien venus.

amy:le dejas usar el cuchillo.

azumi:es normal en japon.

amy:entonces vale.

yoshi:mira tita amy te he hecho una corona de flore.

amy:que bonito.

yoshi;tambien , para mama, venus y vitti.

las tres:gracias. un rato despues termino todo las semillas ya estaban plantados.

amy:lo habeis hecho muy bien, despues de comer pondremos los ultimos detalles vale.

azumi;gracias, estoy agotada.

amy:siento no haberos podido ayudar con esto pero con lo otro si podre.

leo:estupendo.

venus:he hecho la comida.

azumi:estupendo cariño. habia hecho las tipicas fiambreras, con todo lo japones.

leo:cielo esta muy rico.

mickey:que delicia.

amy:me encanta.

azumi:si es estupenda.

yoshi:si mi hermana es la mejor haciendo comida.

venus:gracias hermanito.

vitti:que rico,rico, rato despues de comer.

amy:mirar, estas plantas son para espantar a los bichos eso ayudara a tus verdura, y mira con esto hara que esten fresca y comodas, las plantas tienen sentimientos aunque no lo parezca.

venus:es increible.

vitti:me encantan las tarde ya por la tarde.

azumi:uff por fin hemos acabado.

leo:a sido duro pero ha valido la pena.

mickey:que cansancio tengo un hambre que me muero.

yoshi:he pedido una pizza.

mickey:te adoro yoshi.

todos:itadakimasu, despues de cenar.

amy:bien con todo lo que habeis trabajado sera suficiente, ya vereis que bien.

azumi:si, si lo conseguimos podremos tener comida, bien el baño esta listo nos bañamos.

venus:tia amy te bañascon nosotras.

amy:claro, tu tambien vitti.

vitti:si quiero.

mickey:puedo yo tambien.

leo:ni hablar no pienso dejar que veas desnuda a mi mujer, tu te bañas despues conmigo y yoshi entendido.

mickey;vale.

despues de bañarse, todos se fueron a dormir, amy dormia con un peluche para tumbar su vientre asi no se le aplasta, venus y vitti se cogian de la mano para dormir, unos días despues .

amy:que bonito es japon, me ha encantado estos días, desgraciadamente tenemos que volver mañana.

hechare de menos tia.

amy:yo tambien venus cariño.

azumi:y yo me ha encantado que nos visitaras.

amy:pero volveremos pronto para navidad, ya vereis que bien.

yoshi:y ya no tendras esa tripa que te hace parecer una vaca.

leo:yoshi, esa boca.

yoshi:perdon.

amy:bien nos vemos.

azumi:cuidate, tu tambien vitti, mickey. dijo abrazanse todos.

y volvieron a islandia.

al poco tiempo ya le faltaba poco para que naciera su hijo al igual que a april.

bien no sera tan largo como el de azumi y leo pero espero que os haya gustado y comenteis.


	13. capitulo 13 historias cruzadas4 AMxD y j

hola, holita a mis fan las 3 luisas, gracias por añadirme en favoritos jeje, bien aqui continuo y espero que sigais comentando.

historias cruzadas 4 parte, AxD y Judith.

por la mañana temprano en inglatera despues de hablar con los demas, ya lo tenian todo preparad, y judith iba a la guarderia como todos los días, claro que tambien iban de excursión o al museo de londres, amber, daba clases en la universdad de londres(no puedo decir oxford por que eso esta en oxford, claro, nota de autor), y donnie investigaba en su laboratorio, se lo pasaban muy bien y eran muy felices, pero un día.

judith:papa , mama es hora de levantarse, ya me he vestido solo falta el desayuno.

amber:o es verdad, venga donnie arriba.

donnie:pero si yo no trabajo.

amber:lo se pero necesito que prepares el desayuno mientras yo me arreglo para ir a la universidad, y que cuides a judith hasta que llegue el auto bus de la guarderia.

donnie:esta bien, ya voy.

ambe:luego puedes seguir durmiendo un poco rato despues en el desayuno.

amber:mmm, te ha salido muy bien la avena donnie, muy rico.

donnie:de nada cielo, luego limpiare la cocina.

amber:bien, judith has hecho tus deberes para hoy.

judith:si mama, mira un dibujo de una tortuga.

amber:te pidieron que hicieras un dibujo de un animal.

judith:como yo tambien lo soy pues me he hecho yo misma.

amber:judiith sabes que no le puedes decir a nadie que te transformas en tortuga, asi que no digas que eres tu de acuerdo.

judith:lo se mama.

amber:muy bien, cielo. de repente llamaron a la puerta- quien sera tan la puerta y encontro a alguien inesperado.

amber;je,jewel(por si lo olvidasteis jewel es la hermana gemela de amber, nota de autor.

jewel:como estas hermanita, osea te ves superbien.

amber:que sorpresa que estas haciendo aqui.

jewel:no lo sabes soy tu nueva vecina.

amber:asi, que bien.

jewel:cuando me entere dije osea al lado de mi hermanita, osea es super fasión.

amber;pues si es de jewel salio una niña de la edad de judith-anda hola pequeña.

jewel:te presento a mi hija turquesa.

amber:tu hija no sabia que te habías casado.

jewel:se me paso osea estuve tan ocupada que se me fue lapinza.

amber:ya lo veo.

judith:que pasa mama.

jewel:o es tu hija, no sabía que tu tambien eras madre.

ella es judith.

jewel:o pero qurequete pochola, es igualita a ti pero tiene los ojos de otro tipo de marron.

amber:claro por qe son los ojos de su padre.

jewel: o claro, mi maridito es un camionero que trnsporta cosas en todo el pais o en otras partes del mundo, y nos trae de todo todito.

amber:mira que bien.

jewel:no sabia que te habías casado.

amber:si hace 5 años que me case tu ni siquiera viniste.

jewel:como te dije estuve mazo ocupada como cada dos por trescambiabamos de casa, pues nunca llegaba el correo.

amber:bueno como yo tampoco sabia lo de tu matrimonio y tu hija pues estamos en paz, y tuve a judith 2 años despues, tiene tres años.

jewel:asi igualitta a turquesita, tiene 3 añitos, seguro que ella y mi hija se llevaran de fabula, jajajja, por cierto no me presentas a tu maridito.

amber:si tu ya le conoces.

jewel:asi, pues no me suena, de nada, o quieres decir que al final te casaste con tu casey jones.

amber:que no, casey no era para mi mis sentimientos cambiearon a otro chico.

jewel:vaya entonces. d repente aparecio donnie.

donnie:quien es le miro y se quedo enbobada.

amber:es jewel donnie, resulta que viene a vivir al lado, verdad, o jewel, je,jewel, te pasa algo.

jewel:amber, ese es la tortuga mutante que una vez conoci, que hace aqui.

amber:es mi marido y el padre de mi hija.

jewel:QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.5 MINUTOS DESPUES-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.COMO QUE ES TU MARIDO ESE MONTRUO FEO Y DEFORME.

amber:NO VUELVAS A LLAMARLE ASI, es tu cuñado asi que mas respeto entendido.

jewel:jo tia ya sabia que eras rara pero llegar a esto.

amber:el te salvo una vez asi que se lo debes.

jewel:parece que estoy con las manos atadas.

amber:bien.

donnie:siento no ser humano.

amber:no la hagas caso acuerdate que yo tampoco soy del todo humana.

jewel:eso me temo.

amber:bien ahora tengo que irme a la universidad y judith tiene que ir a la guarderia, luego hablamos.

jewel:sabes, mi hijita tambien va a la misma guarderia que la tuya, ahora podran estar juntas cuidanse los unos a los otros.

que bien jejejeje, mira el autobus, luego hablamos, vamos judith.

tia jewel.

jewel:adios pochola, venga turquesa ve.

tur:osea ya voy.y subieron.

jewel:osea hasta otra dona.

donnie:es donnie, o donatello.

jewel:es igual.

donnie:para ser gemelas no se parecen en nada.

luego en la guarderia.

profesora:bien hoy identificaremos dibujos quien lo sepa que levante la mano, bien que esto.

judith:yo.

pro:si judith. eso una secuolla.

tur:pero bueno osea es un arbol no lo ves.

pro:en realidad una secuolla es un arbol turquesa, judith lo sabía.

judith:mi papi siempre me enseña los tipos de arboles, cuando vamos de excursión.

pro:tu papa es un hombre magnifico judith, y tu mama trabaja en la universidad, eres tan inteligente como ella.

judith:se lo agradezco señ le gustaba a judith pero a turquesa no le hacía gracias( si os parece raro este capitulo me inspire un poco en la nueva peli de peabody y sherman, por si lo notais.

a la hora de comer.

lisa:judith eres muy lista para solo tener 3 años.

carla:si ojala fuera tan lista como tu.

judith: y lo eres, mas de lo que pareces, ya veras que bien.

tur:a parte de una niña lista eres una tortuga.

judith:que?.

tur:osea, no lo sabeis, el padre de esta niña lista es una tortuga.

carla:pero que dices, eso es imposible, una animal y un ser humano es biogeneticamentes imposible.

tur:estonces por que cuando yo fui a conocerla vi que su padre era una tortuga, ademas he oido a su madre que no dijera a nadie que se transforma en tortuga.

judith:que dices eso es mentira.

tur: no, que mentirosa.

judith:no es cierto no miento.

tur:o claro, lo que pasa es que no quieres admitirlo.

judith:no es cierto.

tur:de veras, tortuga,tortuga,tortuga,

tortuga,tortuga,tortuga,tortuga,tortuga,tortuga,

tortuga,tortuga,tortuga,tortuga,tortuga,tortuga,

tortuga,tortuga,tortuga,tortuga,tortuga,tortuga,

tortuga.

judith:basta,basta,basta. un rato despues en la universidad de amber.

amber:lo bueno de la universidad es la cafeteria de profesores.

altavoz:señorita amber la llaman por la linea 3.

amber:o ya voy-fue por el telefono-digames, si soy yo, como?. amber fue a la guarderia de judith-siento llegar tarde.

pro:o señorita amber, ha habido un pequeño problema, al parecer su sobrina turquesa estaba provocando a judith y ella reacciono muy mal.

amber:y que ha hecho judith.

pro:nada grave, solo un peqieño bofeton, pero judith se a disculpado, pero turquesa, no quiere aceptar sus disculpas, por que dice que ella no a dicho ninguna mentira.

amber:que mentira.

pro:de repente se puso a decir que el padre de judith osea su marido es una tortuga repente amber puso cara de asombro- y para defender a su padre judith reacciono asi.

amber:entiendo, no se preocupe, hablare con mi hija y mi sobrina, no pasa nada, y me alegra que judith se disculpara, no volvera a pasar.

pro:lo se judith es un gran alumna para esta guarderia, de niños inteligentes.

amber:si es verdad, gracias.

de vuelta a casa.

judith:lo siento mucho mama, no fue mi intención.

amber:se que lo sientes cielo, pero aunque te haya provocado no debes reaccionar asi, sabes cielo.

donnie;aunque debes admitir que esa niña se lo a buscado.

amber:donnie:estas hablando de la hija de mi hermana entiendes.

donnie:lo se, pero no tenia derecho a provocar a judith.

amber:lo se, cielo, ahora que haremos asi jewel nunca te aceptara, y turquesa nunca se llevara bien con judith, y yo ya conozco al marido de jewel cuando eramos jovenes y decia que era una sabelotodo.

donnie:tendremos que hacer algo.

amber:creo que ya lo tengo. al día siguiente el sabado, despues de volver de la excursión temprano.

amber:judith, donnie; a ducharnos, deprisa.

donnie:que prisa tienes normalmente judith se baña por adelantado y luego tenemos la bañera para nosotros solo.

amber:el revolcon para mañana por la noche, tenemos cosas que hacer asi que venga.

donnie:vale, vale. se ducharon rapido, y se arreglaron, amber empezo a cocinar ricos manjares, donnie a ordenar todo y judith ponia la mesa.

amber:bien esta todo listo.

donnie:amber por que esta todos esto asi, es que es el cumpleaños de alguien.

amber:no, tenemos invitados, o acaban de llegar. abrio la puerta, y eran jewel y su marido con turquesa.

donnie: has invitado a tu hermana y a su marido.

judith:y a su hija.

amber:había pensado en invitarles para arrglar lo que paso ayer.

jewel:o hermanita osea como estas, siento mucho lo que hizo turquesa.

amber:no, yo lo siento mas por judith.

jewel:no importa, jijijijiji.

roy:no soporto que tu hija haya hecho daño a mi niñita,

amber:no digas tu hija por que es tu sobrina, roy.

roy:la leche eres una de esas famosas tortugas.

donnie;si soy donatello.

roy:yo roymundo encantado.

soy amberita la hermana de jewel.

roy:o la sabelotodo cuanto tiempo.

amber:si cuanto tiempo, niñas que tal si vais a jugar un poco al cuarto de judith.

ju:que no quiero mama.

amber:venga asi hareis las paces vale.

ju:jo vale, vamos turquesa.

tur:osea vale.y subieron a su cuarto.

tur:quiero que sepas que a mi no me engañas tu papa es tortuga lo acabo de ver.

ju:turquesa, quiero que sepas que no era mi intención decir que era mentira pero lo hice por proteger a mi padre.

tur:osea se supone que es una tortuga deberia ir al rio o al mar.

ju:pues segur su especie es de agua dulce espalda de diamante.

tur:y como es que tu no naciste tortuga.

ju:si es extraño verdad, jjrjrjerjejeje. turquesa la miro raro.

mientras abajo, el piano, azumi le enseño.

roy:prefiero algo de rock an roll- cogio una guitarra y empezo a tocarla-flamenco-toco una guitarra flamenca-escocia-cogio ese intrumento escoces que no se comose llama-dibididu- cogio esa flauta de australia,depues de tantos instrumentos- sabelotodo, me largo, de repente se hizo daño la espalda.

amber:o roy se hizo daño.

roy:que no que va.

amber:permiteme se cogio del cuello he hizo movimientos que hiz que se le arreglara la espalda.

roy:la leche, has obrado un milagro, amber, eres estupenda, no volvere a llamarte sabelotodo.

amber:vaya se agradece, jejejeje.

jewel:ves mi hermana es super la bomba, la adoro jejejeje, claro que si tuviera un marido como dios manda.

donnie:ella tambien es una criatura asi que soy un marido a su medida.

jewel:claro, claro osea, lo que tu digas.

donnie:les tengo unas ganas.

amber:venga donnie, hazlo por mi porfi.

donnie:esta bien.

jewel:AH! UNA ARAÑA, QUE ALGUIEN SE LO LLEVE.

donnie:dejame a mi, ya esta.

jewel:o me has salvado de una araña, te adoro donnie.

donnie:has recordado mi nombre.

jewel:es tu nombre verdad.

amber:vaya parece que ahora nos llevaremos bien todos

donnie:eso parece.

jewel:bien que tal si tomamos unos cocktails.

todos:si.

en la habitación de judith.

tur:escondes algo,verdad.

ju;que , no que va por que lo dices.

tur:por que lo veo en tus ojos, es la misma mirada que pone mi mama cuando me dice una mentira, asi que dime que escondes.

ju:no puedo decirlo, se lo prometi a mi madre.

tur:pero mi mama sabe que tu papa es una tortuga, y como soy tu prima no pasara nada.

ju:bueno visto asi, esta bien pero no se lo puedes contar a nadie entendido.

tur:vale.

ju:pero tambien tendras que dejar de meterte con mi padre.

tur:yo nunca me meti con tu padre, solo queria que admitieras que es una tortuga.

ju:no podía decirlo delante de los demas, sino me mirarian como un bicho raro.

tur:tu un bicho raro, osea si tu eres un humano normal y corriente.

ju:pues veras, mi madre tiene poder de transformación, y al juntarse con mi padre, pues me pasa esto. de repente se transformo en tortuga- me pasa esto.

tur:eres una tortuga.

ju:si, lo cuando yo quiero me transformo.

tur:o es increible, que maravilla osea como mola.

ju:de verdad.

tur:so mola mazo osea eres super guai, y sabes acepto tus disculpas prima judith, osea y siento haberte fastidiado prometo que nadie lo sabra.

ju:de verdad, gracias prima turquesa.

mientras abajo. jewel, tenia especialidad en cockteles, hacía malabares y le salia muy bien.

amber:eres increible jewel.

donnie:donde lo has aprendido.

jewel:osea aprendi en un hotel, lo hacia de maravilla, y de tanto practicar al final me sale de rechupete jajaja.

donnie: es realmente increible jewel.

roy:si mi churri es magnifica.

tur:osea hola.

amber:anda judith, turquesa, ya estais aqui.

tur:hemos hecho las paces, mi prima mola mazo.

jewel:osea es super fasión.

roy:bien que tal si disfrutamos, de los cocktele de jewel.

jewel:este la llamo cocktail ninja, ajjajajajaj, en honor de mi cuñado.

donnie:me parece estupendo.

jewel:mirad niñas tambien he hecho uno especial sin alcohol, para vosotras.

ju:gracias tia jewel.

tur:osea gracias mama.

amber:esta riquisimo delicioso.

donnie;me encanta. jewel:seremos todos muy felices.

todos:si.

un tiempo despues cuando azumi hablaba con las chicas. pero antes de comentarle las plantas.

amber:ya veis desde entonces se llevan bien turquesa y judith no sabeis que alivio, aunque hubiera sido un problema claro.

amy:ya sabes puede pasar de todo.

azra:asi son los niños, a saber que pasara cuando nazca el niño de april, me pregunto si se llevara bien con andrea.

amber:si turquesa y judith; se han llevado bien pues ellos tambien, por cierto azumi que tal vas con el huerto.

azumi:lo he probado todo, al final se a acabado marchitando, por que tiene que ser tan complicado.

amber:chica no es facil ya lo sabes.

amy:a lo mejor te falta algo.

azra:por que no te pones a trabajar, asi no te complicas.

azumi:no prefiero cultivar para tener comida si tener que gastar tanto.

azra: lo que tu quieras, pero como sigas asi , te quedaras sin dinero.

azumi: azumi:lo se, no se que mas hacer, necesito ayuda, pero ni mi madre ni mi hermano tienen idea.

amber:todo se arreglara, puedo intentar encontrar información.

azumi:gracias amber, bien sera mejor que me vaya , tengo que ir a comprar semillas de patata,nos vemos.

las 3:nos vemos.

amber:pobre azumi. unos días despues mando la información a amy cuando estuvo en japon- buenas suerte azumi.

unos meses despues.

amber:donnie, azumi y leo han conseguido que el huerto salga.

donnie:es estupendo.

amber:si amy fue ayudarles y tambien mis tecnicas le ayudaron.

donnie:eres magnifica, amber que hariamos sin ti.

amber:mas bien sin ti.

donnie:me alegro de que al final me enamorada de ti.

amber:yo tambien. dijo dandole un beso a donnie.

amber: que te parece si lo hacemos esta noche.

donnie:me parece estupendo.

bien aqui ya esta la historia cruzada de amber y donnie y su hija judith bien, me falta la parte de azra raph y andrea, espero que os haya gustado y comenteis, jejejeje, nos vemos.


	14. capitulo 14 Historias cruzadas, AzxRxAn

muy buenas aqui continuo con la historia de mis tortugas preferidas mis personajes , en este sera de raph y azra, y andrea, espero que os guste, y en este el hijo de april nacera, ya vereis. jejejejeje.

historias cruzadas parte 5 azrta,raph y andrea.

en nueva york despues de hablar con los demas, seguian viviendo como siempre a april le faltaba para que su hijo naciera, andrea seguia mas espabilada como siempre, aprendia muchas cosas y

se fijaba como luchaba sus padres para seguir en forma, april venia a verlo con casey apesar de su embarazo, y una mañana.

andrea:arriba mama, papa arriba tengo hambre porfi tengo hambre por fi.

azra:cariño tengo dolor de tripa por que estoy un poco resacosa, asi que por favor levanta a tu padre y dejame descansar.

andrea:o pobre mama, vale. cogio las maquetas.

azra:ANDREA NO.y toco la bateria, haciendo que raph se asustara y le doliera la cabeza y eso tambien afectó a azra.

raph:que pasa.

azra:andrea cuando mama tenga resaca no hagas eso, por favor.

raph:que ocurre, pasa algo.

andrea:quiero desayunar.

raph:vale esta bien, ya voy. se levanto y se tropezo con una esquina-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

azra:RAPH NO GRITES QUE ME DAS DOLOR DE CABEZA. Y LE DIO UN CAPON.

raph:AY QUE DAÑO, ES QUE ME HE DADO CONUNA ESQUINA Y ME DUELE.

azra:o entonces perdona, te nhas hecho daño.

raph:me duele.

andrea:pobre papa, mira sana san culito de rana si no sana hoy sanara mañana, a que ya no te duele.

raph:se me ha quitado gracias cariño.

andrea: de nada papi.

azra:bien ir a desayunar yo voy despues.

raph:muy bien.

en la cocina.

andrea:te enseño hacer tortadas francesas.

raph:yo prefiero unos huevos revueltos con beicon.

andre:podemos hacer las dos cosas.

raph:si quieres.

andrea:bien, es facil. un rato despues.

raph:hija como sigas haciendo estos desayunos tan ricos tendre que ponerte a trabajar.

andrea:jajajaj, gracias papa. ahi azra se levanto.

azra:que dolor de cabeza, una aspirina.

andrea:toma un vaso de agua mama.

azra:gracias rato despues.

azra:bien se me a pasado un poco, aunque no ahi nada como un buen cafe y tostadas francesas.

andrea:te gustan de verdad.

azra:si nena.

andrea:me alegro, que vais a entrenar hoy.

azra:hoy es sabado descansamos del entrenamiento.

andrea:o vale.

raph:pero podriamos salir a dar una vuelta seria divertido, salir de vez en cuando.

andrea;si quiero.

azra:vale por que no pero, tenemos que ir por arriba no me apetece que nos paren nuestros fan para darle autografos.

raph:es verdad.

andrea:entonces y fueron a saltos por el tejado genial.

rato despues raph y azra iban saltando por el tejado, con andrea en la espalda de raph, y se divertia.

andrea:YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, QUE GUAI, AJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJ.

raph:te diviertes, cielo.

andrea:MUCHO, PERO MUCHO.

AZRA:esto si que es ejercicio de verdad que bien me viene esto, jajajajajajjaja. de repente andrea se fijo en una torre grande y abandonada.

andrea:que es ese edificio.

raph:ese, ese cariño fue en su dia el TGRI.

andrea:el TGRI.

azra:ahi vivian unos malvados alienigenas que intentaron invadir nuestro planeta, y no lo podían hacer solo, necesitaban a tu tia april por que tenia ADN, de alienigena, por lo cual tenia cierto poder igual atus tias y yo, nos costo mucho desacernos de ellos.

andrea:vaya.

raph:pero tambien se puso a favor a ese miserable de shredder.

andrea:le odio.

azra:pero ya no esta aqui, ahi que alegrarse.

raph, vamos a hechar un vistazo.

andrea:si.

azra:vale. fuero alli, todo estaba destruido y veia las antiguas salas, y todo lo que había.

andrea:es alucinante.

azra:si, no esta mal.

raph:aunque no se por que no han construido algo mejor en vez de dejar este edificio en ruinas.

que son una panda de tacaños.

andrea:oigo voces.

azra:parece que viene alguien.

raph: a esconderse.

andrea:modo ninja.

raph:modo haber quien era, y era alguien inesperado( no os confundais no era shredder) era baxter stock.

baxter:por fin he podido escapar de la, carcel, conseguire vengarme, puede que ya no haya mutageno pero me vengare del mundo y conseguire a mi preciosa amber.

azra:parece mentira, otra vez ese boxter bloqueman.

andrea:y quien es ese.

raph:un cientifico desgraciado que no consiguio, nada por que era un desgraciado.

andrea:no sera que se hacía la victima.

azra:tu lo has dicho guapa,habra que evitar que haga daño a alguien.

baxter:ahora veran esas tortugas de quien soy yo.

raph:buster stuckman.

baxter stockman, que las tortugas.

azra:no tortuga y mujer.

baxter:y las otras tres.

raph:viven en otro sitio, con sus mujeres.

baxter: tu no eres amiga de mi amada amber.

, pero llegas tarde se a casado y tiene una hija.

baxter:que, como que se ha casado y tiene una hija y quien es ese cretino.

raph:mi hermano donatello.

baxter:puaj eso es asqueroso.

azra:QUE NADIE SE METE CON MI AMIGA Y SU MARIDO.

raph:AHORA VERAS. hagarraron a stockman y le atarn bien.

azra:asi aprenderas y para tu información su hija es una niña normal como la mia.

baxter:la tuya.

raph:si la mia, es una niña tanguapa como su madre, y tan fuerte como su padre.

baxter:seguro que una marimacho y enfadica como vosotro. de repente volo un objeto a su cara-AY QUE DAÑO!.

andrea: de eso nada, viejo feo y tonto.

raph:donde estas hija.

andrea:secreto estoy en modo ninja.

azra:bien hecho, y eso te pasa por insultar a mi hija, idistockman.

stockman. y le enseño sus ojos rojos de tigre.

azra:vas a volver a la carcel.

baxter: que te lo has creido, mouser atacad. y aparecieron los mouser.

raph:andrea mantente escondida.

azra:mis cuchillas y un poco de calentamiento. se convirtio en chica fuego, andrea se fijaba como luchaban sus padre, contra los mouser, en una parte stockman sedesataba he intentaba escaparse, pero andrea le hizo un placaje.

andrea:quieto stockman.

baxter:quitate de encima niña. para mantener su identidad se convirtio en turtuguita.

si eres una tortuga.

andrea:y tu un viejo afro. y le volvio a atar.

raph:ya esta todo.

azra:ANDREA.

andrea:estoy aqui, stockman queria escapar.

azra:lo has atrapado solita.

raph:te dije que te quedaras escondida.

andrea:lo siento.

raph:pero lo que importa es que lo hayas capturado.

azra:ahora si que te vas a la carcel, bichoestickman.

bax:es...

azra:y como vuelvas a corregirme te convierto en ceniza.

bax:oooo, rato despues de llevar a stockman a la carcel, volvieron a casa.

azra.a sido lo mejor de este día.

raph:si sobre todo nuestra hija, ha estado increible, mi pequeña tortuga.

andrea:papa, mama , me ha encantado como peleabais, y lo he decidido quiero ser una kunoichi.

raph:y asi lo seras, una magnifica kuniochi.

azra:claro que si hija tiempo despues cuando azumi hablaba con las chicas. pero antes de comentarle las plantas.

azra:le dimos una lección a stickman, pasara a la sombra una buena temporada.

amber:muchas gracias por defenderme, eres un cielo.

azra:ya ves, se lo merecia, ese bichejo de stickman.

amber:pues yo tuve, otro problema entre mi hija y mi sobrina tuvieron unos roces,pero ya veis desde entonces se llevan bien turquesa y judith no sabeis que alivio, aunque hubiera sido un problema claro.

amy:ya sabes puede pasar de todo.

azra:asi son los niños, a saber que pasara cuando nazca el niño de april, me pregunto si se llevara bien con andrea.

amber:si turquesa y judith; se han llevado bien pues ellos tambien, por cierto azumi que tal vas con el huerto.

azumi:lo he probado todo, al final se a acabado marchitando, por que tiene que ser tan complicado.

amber:chica no es facil ya lo sabes.

amy:a lo mejor te falta algo.

azra:por que no te pones a trabajar, asi no te complicas.

azumi:no prefiero cultivar para tener comida si tener que gastar tanto.

azra: lo que tu quieras, pero como sigas asi , te quedaras sin dinero.

azumi: azumi:lo se, no se que mas hacer, necesito ayuda, pero ni mi madre ni mi hermano tienen idea.

amber:todo se arreglara, puedo intentar encontrar información.

azumi:gracias amber, bien sera mejor que me vaya , tengo que ir a comprar semillas de patata,nos vemos.

las 3:nos vemos.

unos meses despues, azra celebro una fiesta de bebe de april azra fue con andrea, a la semana a siguiente, azra decidio ir de excursión al zoo con su hija raph april y casey, como regalo de cumpleaños de april, ibam con el coche de casey, pero azra seguia llevando su gran moto ahi llevaba a raph, llegaron al zoo.

andrea:hemos llegado, que divertido.

april:que ilusión le hace a andrea ir al zoo.

raph: a ella sola, yo nunca he venido de día.

casey:no habra ningun problema por que vengas tu raph.

azra:no pasa nada ultimamente no ahi, problema, raph, se mezcla con la gente y solo nos piden autografos , y como no saben donde vivimos pues no ahi problema.

casey:pues vamos haya.

todos:si.

miraban todos los animales, se diertian, fueron a mirar los tigres.

andrea:mirad los tigre.

azra:vaya como molan.

april:me recuerdan a tiger clow.

azra:ese tigre era fuerte pero no tenia nada que hacer contra a mi.

casey:sera por que te identificabas con el.

azra:que quieres decir.

casey:pues que eras una mala bestia como el.

andrea:tu si que eres una mala bestia.

iba a decirlo yo, pero tienes razón andrea, como te atreves a llamarme mala bestia.

raph:sera por tus ojos de tigre.

tambien.

raph:uy como siempre te picas.

, te vas a enterar.

raph:tendras que cogerme, jajajajjaa. azra fue corriendo detras de el.

april:son tal para cual.

casey:parece que me he librado. pero april le dio un capon.

april:asi aprenderas.

andrea:jajajaajajjaa, que graciosa tita april.

april:y tu que rica acariciandole la cabeza.

fueron a ver a los demas animales, en una parte un hipopotamo abria la boca, al igual que casey, ahi le hizo april una foto, en otra parte, una canguro con su cangurito estaba en su bolsa, april se puso en cucliyas con andrea con cuidado para que no aplastara su abdomen por l embarazo, se pusieron al lado de la canguro y le hicieron la foto, en otra parte un leon y una leona estaban al lado, casey le hacia burla y se ofendian, azra y raph le hechaban la bronca, y pusieron la misma cara que los leones y april hizo la foto, se reian, en la parte de del zoo chico estaban lo animales mansos para acariciar a los conejitos y otro animales, tambien había ponis y roedores incluso ratas, y algun felino.

andrea:mira que bonitos conejistos.

azra:si me encantan ls conejos. al lado había crias de felinos, las crias se fijaron en azra y se acercaron se pegaron mucho a ella.

andrea:mama esos bebes parece que les gustas.

azra:si siempre me pasa lo mismo con los felinos o los gatos.

raph:mirar a las ratas son iguales al maestro.

april:si son precioso, verdad casey.

casey:prefiero los conejos.

april;con la edad que tienes y aun te da miedo las ratas.

casey:no puedo evitar que quieres que haga.

april:no se que dira cody cuando nazca y sea mayor.

que su padre es un llorica.

casey:muy graciosa.

andrea:que bonita son las ratas.

azra:si sin geniales.

andrea:papa el maestro era igual que ellas.

raph:para nada, era del tamaño de un adulto pero con el aspecto de una rata.

azra:la primera vez que lo conocimos no me asusto es mas nos encantaba a tus tias y ami sobre todo a tu tia amy.

andrea:me hubiera gustado conocer al abuelo.

raph: y a mi me gustaria volver a verle.

azra:y a mi.

april:nosotros tambien fue un gran maestro, y ahora por que estoy embarazada , pero cuando pase volvere a entrenar.

andrea:yo tambien sere una kunoichi, sera genial.

april:espero que hechemos un combate cuando hayas aprendido.

andrea:si.

mas tarde despues de la comida, ya tomaban el postre en la heladeria del zoo.

andrea:que rico, papa toma di aaaa.

raph:aaaa. que rico, no sabes lo que te pierdes azra.

azra:prefiero prefiero el helado con el cafe, me gusta mas.

raph:cuando estabas enbarazada tomas helado solo.

azra:me cambio el gusto de todo, aunque estuviera frio.

casey:vaya helado mas grande april.

april;me apetece un capricho.

andrea:si helado. un ratito despues.

andrea:mira lo elefantes.

azra:son enormes.

raph:dime april cuanto te falta ya.

april:pues una semana, aveces sentia alguna contracción pero todo va bien.

andrea:mira tortugas.

azra:mira una tortuga como tu padre y tu cuando te transformas.

andrea:si me encanta, o mira a soltado un liquido.

raph:yo se que , a hecho pipi.

azra:como lo sabes.

raph:estuve cuidando se spike ya lo sabes.

andrea:quien.

raph:otra tortuga mascota.

andrea:o como yo.

azra:pero tu no eres mascota eres nuestra hija.

andrea:jajaja, o mira la tita april tambien a hecho pipi.

los tres QUE!.

april:no me he meado encima, creo que estoy de parto.

azra:o april tranquila, raph casey ve al coche y ponlo en marcha, raph coge a andrea he id al hospital y avisad de que april esta de parto, tomad los datos y las tarjetas, de la avenida lincol, yo cargare a april hasta el coche nos vemos alli.

raph;bien andrea arriba.

andrea:si papa.

azra:hagarrate april.

april;gracias azra. fueron hacia alli esperando saber de april.

azra:pobre april, espero que no sea muy duro para ella.

raph:tu como lo pasaste cuando estuvistes de parto.

azra:no estaba mal.

raph:eres digna de admirar.

azra:gracias.

casey:que nervios, pobre se fijaba en casey, le cogio la mano.

andrea:todo saldra bien.

casey:gracias guapa. dijo dandole un la enfermera.

enf:señor jones, el parto a salido bien, aqui tiene a su hijo.

casey:o, a ver, oh vaya hola hijo soy tu padre .

azra:o que guapo es, el pequeño cody.

raph:se parece a su madre en el pelo pero tiene tu cara casey.

andrea:quiero verlo, quiero verlo.

casey:miralo andrea.

andrea:o que guapo, hola cody, le puso un dedo y se lo cogio, cody abrio un poco los ojos y vio a andrea.

casey:entramos a ver a april.

azra:si. vamos en la habítación.

andrea:hola tia april, te a dolido.

april:no por que me han dado una medicación para que no me doliera.

guapo es cody.

april:si es verdad, a que tu seras su amiga.

andrea:si.

azra:me recuerda cuano andrea nacio, para mi fue una vendición.

raph:nuestra pequeña tortuguita.

andrea:jejejeje., despues de un tiempo en el momento, que azra habla con las chicas.

azra:eso lo que paso en ese momento a april le pillo el parto en el zoo, y tuvimos que ir deprisa al hospital, al menos ya ha pasado lo peor.

amy:me alegro de que april haya tenido buen parto.

Amber:me alegro por casey y april.

azumi: yo tambien y gracias amy, las verduras han salido muy bien, eran deliciosas las patatas y todas las verduras, que me ayudastes a cultivar.

amy:a mi me falta por lo menos una semana para que nazca el mio, mickey esta deseando que nazca.

azra:cuidado que si no te pasara como lo de april.

amy:ningun problema, ya vereis que bien, os lo enseñare en la camara, aunque aun no se como llamarlo.

azumi:pensaremos en todo no te preocupes.

amy:gracias cielo saluda a los niños de mi parte de acuerdo.

azumi:muy bien.

azra:nos vemos.

amber:nos vemos.

bien aqui lo dejo, y bien tambien pronto nacera el hijo de amy hermanito de vitti, pero no se como llamarlo asi que acepto sujerencias, bien nos vemos.


	15. capitulo 15 primeras navidades

holis a todos toditos, siento muxo el retraso es que tengo un examen de idioma y aun tengo que darle, asi que bueno aqui continuo con las tortugas y sus chicas, bien espero que os gusten.

capitulo 15:primeras navidades.

pov:ha pasado un año desde de que llegamos y nos intalamos, han pasado muchas cosas,mi tia amy dio a luz a su hijo, alejandro, de cariño alex, cody ya tenia un año, y esperamos mucho pero por fin llego el año en que nos entrenariamos para ser kunichis y ninjas, yo aun no sabía que hacer si queria serlo o no, y ese invierno que se acercaban las navidades, mi madre nos dio una sorpresa, nuestros tios y tias vendrían a vernos, tenia muchas ganas de ver a mi tio donnie, mi tio preferido me enseñaba muchas cosas interesantes sobre la naturaleza, aunque yoshi no dejaba de decir cuando venía tia amber, yo creo que solo la quiere por sus ojos bonitos,pero mi madre y mi padre se alegran mucho de que vinieran y por fin llego ese día.

leo y azumi esperan a que lleguen todos.

leo:si que hace frio en japon, como puedes aguantarlo.

azumi:constumbre, sobre todo para una chica de hielo.

leo:que suerte, me pregunto si todos lo aguantaran.

azumi:tranquilo esta casa aguanta bien la temperatura ya veras que bien.

leo:sabes como llegaran.

azumi:en una furgoneta de alquiler, pero iran por repente sono el clacson-o ya estan aqui.

a la entrada.

amy:azumi, hola cuanto tiempo.

azumi:amy cariño que alegria.

mickey:leo hermano, a mis brazos.

leo:o mickey, jejeje.

vitti:tio leo ti azumi.

leo:hola cielo que guapa estas.

azumi:cuanto has crecido, este es alex que guapo es.

alex:tata.

otra furgoneta llego enseguida esta vez era donnie con amber y judith.

azumi:hola amber.

amy:amber cariño, como estas.

amber:hello azumi amy mickey leo, cuanto me alegro de veros.

donnie:o leo, hermanos.

mickey:donnie, a mis brazos.

donnie:vaya que abrazo, vaya vitti que alegria guapa.

vitti:hola tio donnie.

amber:que mona esta y alex es una pocholada.

donnie:leo y donde estan tus hijos.

leo:aun duermen,si quieres los despierto.

donnie:o no hace falta pobrecitos. en la casa venus escucho la voz de su tio donnie, y enseguida salio a saludarlo.

venus:TIO DONNIE. corrio a darle un gran abrazo

donnie:venus cariño, cuanto tiempo.

venus:te he echado de menos tio donnie.

mickey:que suerte donnie que tenga una sobrina que le quiera tanto, ya se judith seguro que me aprecia como su tio preferido se dio la vuelta y judith estaba abrazando a leo.

judith:tio leo, mi tio preferido te he hechado de menos.

mickey:jooooooo.

amy:tranquilo, mickey puff.

amber:tu hijo azumi.

azumi:estara durmiendo.

amber:o que lastima yo que queria decirle hola.

yoshi:hola tia amber.

amber:anda, pensaba que estaba durmiendo.

azumi:este niño.

venus:ese es alex haber tia amy.

amy:mira que guapo.

venus:hola alex.

alex:tatata.

venus:que mono coche sono.

pasa tia.

raph:hola tios.

leo:los que faltaba, hola raph, andrea.

raph:cuanto me alegro de verte leo.

vitti:tio raph, que alegria.

raph:vitti, guapisima como estas.

mickey:jo hasta mi propia hija prefiere a raph.

azra:venga mickey no te pongas asi.

andrea:tio mickey;dame un abrazo, te quiero tio.

mickey:una de mis sobrinas me quiere.

raph:no parece hija mia esta niña.

azra:lo dices por que quiere a su tio.

azumi:mickey todas tus sobinas te quieren, bien que tal si entramos a desayunar estareis hambrientos.

mickey:si.

azumi:he preparado algo normal para los niños por si no les gusta el desayuno japones.

andrea:yo quiero probar el desayuno japones.

azumi:de verdad, es sopa, arroz y pescado.

raph:deja que se lo coma ,esta come de todo.

azumi:igual que venus, yoshi es un poco mas especialito.

leo:odia las verduras.

amy:eso no esta bien ahi que comer de luego por la noche, azumi se levanto a por un vaso de agua, amy estaba sentada dandole el pecho a alex.

azumi:amy, le estas dando de comer a alex.

amy:si, cada 3 horas, estan pequeño, te acuerdas cuando nacieron las niñas, eran tan pequeñas sobre todo yoshi.

azumi:si, venus y yoshi eran tan pequeños y crecen tan rapido.

amy:si suelen pasar pero aun les falta, ademas ahora tambien tenemos a este renacuajito tan guapo.

azumi:ojala splinter lo hubiera conocido.

amy:y a mi tambie, y tambien a cody, pero april ya se comprometio para ir a ver a su padre con casey.

azumi:no pasa nada ya vendra la proxima vez .

amy:tienes razón.

azumi:sabes cuando llegamos aqui, fue un poco duro, casi no teniamos nada pero gracias a vuestra ayuda y la de miwa y mi madre y mi hermano ahi que admitirlo, al final hemos conseguido salir bien sera mejor descansar.

azumi:si, si necesitas algo dimelo.

amy:claro, buenas noches.

azumi:buenas noches.

pov:esa fue una noche muy fria pero lo pasamos muy bien pero al día siguiente era aun mejor.

era ya por la mañana, abrieron las puertas y estaba todo nevado, mas blanco que las nubes.

todos:ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, como mola.

mickey:parece muy fria.

raph:por que no lo pruebas. y le empujo.

mickey:AAAA QUE FRIA.

vitti:yo tambien.

venus:vamos haya.

judith:y yo.

andrea:jupi.

cuando cayeron .

todas:aaaaaaaaaaa.

venus:que fresquito.

andrea:muy fresquito.

judith:me encanta.

vitti:quiero mas jajajajjaa.

raph:cuidado que vamos.

se tiraron esperaron un momento.

todos:jajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajjajajajajajaajajjajaajajjajajaja.

en otra escena los niños iban corriendo con sus madres las tortugas iban detras de ellos, las chicas se transformaron para ir mas rapidos, igual que los niños se convirtieron en tortugas, cada vez iban mas rapidos, en una cuesta bajaron haciendo snowboard, andrea hizo un tirabuzon, las tortugas tambien hicieron lo mismo solo que cayeron rodando, cuando pararon lanzaron un grito, que sono por todo el bosque, cayeron al suelo y empezaron a reir.

todos:jajajajajjaajjajajajajajajja.

azumi:asi el mejor día de mi vida.

leo:es lo mejor de todo.

raph:ignoraba que una se lo podia pasar de maravilla en la naturaleza.

amy:ahora ves por que me encanta.

donnie:quiero venir aqui todas las navidades.

amber:por mi de acuerdo.

mickey:es genial, mola mazo. todos se relajaban.

venus:mama podemos explorar un poco el bosque.

azumi:vale pero ten cuidado yoshi ve con ellas.

yoshi:vale.

las niñas miraban a su al rededor.

andrea:mirad que rio tan bonito.

venus:que brillante.

vitti:mirad ahi peces.

yoshi:que tal si vamos por todos menos judith,que vio un pez, y decidio cogerlo, consiguio agarrarlo.

judith:lo en ese momento, se resbalo y cayo al agua, le fue arrastrando-WA,AOWOA, PAPA, MAMA.

venus:judith, judith, mama, papa.

yoshi:oh no ahi que ayudarla.

andrea:coger este palo.

vitti:no se nadar.

venus:deprisa.

yoshi:judith agarrate a la consigui cogerlo, pero todos se resbalaron y cayeron al agua.

vitti:no se nadar.

yoshi:te tengo vitti.

andrea:cogeros tres consiguieron agarrarse pero venus y judith no pudieron agarrarse.

ese momento se golpeo. en ese momento donnie.

leo:donnie que pasa.

donnie:es judith, ju, judith.

en el agua.

judith:papa,mama.en ese momento algo cayo al agua tambien, donnie llego donde estaba judith y venus.

donnie:JUDITH, NO JUDITH. azumi había salvado a las niñas-JUDITH, ABRE LOS OJOS, POR FAVOR DIME ALGO, POR FAVOR, JUDITH HIJA MIA.

JUDITH:papa me haces daño.

donnie:judith, menos mal.

venus:mama.

azumi:estas bien hija.

donnie:judith no vuelvas a darme un susto asi.

judith:papa, había visto un pez y me sentia con fuerza para cogerlo, no tenia nada de miedo y lo consegui coger,y ademas... papa por que estas llorando.

donnie:por que me alegro de que estes bien, gracias azumi.

azumi:de nada donnie, al menos todo ha salido bien.

venus:y los demas.

azumi:que tambien estaban en el agua.

leo:estaban.

azumi:leo.

venus:papa.

azumi:yoshi estas bien.

yoshi:si, estoy bien.

raph:se han puesto bien fino de agua.

amber:JUDITH,que susto me has dado.

azra:mira que sois torpes.

mickey:pero nadar es divertido.

amy:vitti no sabe nadar, mickey puff.

mickey:o es verdad.

leo:que estabais haciendo.

venus:yo solo queria salvar a judith, me senti con fuerzas, papa, no tenia miedo, quiero ser una kunoichi, papa quiero que me enseñes a serlo.

leo:o, me honra que me lo pidas hija, esta bien.

azumi:o venus, cuanto me alegro.

judith:yo tambien quiero ser una kunichi.

donnie:entonces te entrenare.

raph:parece que ya tenemos alumnas.

azumi:dime yoshi y tu no quieres ser un ninja.

yoshi:no lo se.

azumi:no te preocupes, tu decides.

todos se abrazaron.

pov:mi tio donnie no había pasado tanto miedo aquel día, en ese momento decidimos nosotras entrenar para ser unas kunoichis, seria maravilloso.

el día de navidad nos despertamos, ansiosos de abrir nuestros regalos de navidad.

andrea:arriba, ya es navidad, enga, venga , venga.

raph:jo un poco mas.

azra:ya voy yo. todos se levantaron.

azumi:tomad venus y yoshi, para vosotros.

venus:que sera-lo abrio y había dos tessen de juguete- o que bonitos.

leo:si vas a ser una kunoichi por lo menos tienes que tener armas aunque sean de juguete.

azumi:y yoshi complementos para el colegio,venus tambien tiene.

a las demas tambien les regalo libros para empezar el colegio.

judith:libros para el parvulario.

andrea:yo tambien empezare el colegio.

azra:si, mas te vale ser una lumbrera.

raph:lo sera, jajajaja.

azumi:bien tenemos que irnos a casa de mi madre para celebrar la comida de navidad.

la comida miwa estaba con su marido y su hija tang sen, ya tenia 4 años.

miwa:o chicos.

azumi:hola miwa cuanto me alegro.

amy:miwa cariño, todas las mujeres se abrazaron.

miwa:hemos traido el arroz para hacer pasta de arroz.

amber:guau como mola.

andrea:que es pasta de arroz quiero hacerlo.

hime:pues os lo explicare, cogemos el arroz, lo cocemos, durante 15 min, una vez cocido , lo machacamos en este mortero grande.

las niñas:oooooooooo.

raph:en este movimiento hacemos fuerza bruta.

azra:algo asi.

raph:que guai.

hime:bien quien va primero.

mickey:yo mismo.

hime:bien tiene que machacarlo dandole bien dentro del mortero.

mickey:vamos haya, huy como pesa.

leo:no pesa mucho para ti.

mickey:que va, lo tengo controlado. lo levanta y cae hacia atras.

azra:dejame ami. empezo a golpear.

hime:alguien rapido debe darle vueltas mientras.

donnie:dejame a mi.

hime:bien empezar, empezo azra a machacar y donnie le daba la vuelta sin problema.

hime:muy bien, los siguiente.

raoh:yo mismo.

amber:me pido darle vueltas. y siguienron.

hime el siguiente paso es amasarlo, ahi las niñas pueden , adelante, mojaros las manos con amasar, alguna de las bola les salia un poco chungo, pero andrea les salia perfecta, a venus tambien.

hime:bien una vez hecho ya se pueden comer.

azumi:he hecho pasta de judias dulces.

mickey:crema de vainilla.

judith:yo quiero mermelada.

leo:te gusta el chocolate venus.

venus:si, quiero.

andrea:a mi papi le gusta con sirope.

raph:que, que va.

azra:asi no me digas.

raph:vale puede que un poco.

vitti:que adorable tio raph.

todos reian.

pov:jejejejeje, ese día nos lo pasamos muy bien , hicimos de todo, jugamos con la nieve, la abuela nos enseñaba a cocinar, eso a andrea le encantaba, pintabamos, eso a vitti le divertia, nos enseñaba historia eso le gustaba a judith, y despues la naturaleza, a mi me encantaba la naturaleza, las flores, mi tio me hablaba de todo, por eso era mi tio preferido, poco despues llego el año nuevo, en noche vieja hicimos la tipica limpieza y por la noche tomamos el ramen de noche vieja, al día siguiente celebramos el años nuevo, con el quimono tradicional fuimos al templo, a rogarle a los dioses la buena fortuna, todo nos dio buena suerte, era maravilloso, aunque despues, llego el momento en el que se tenían que ir.

venus:adios tio donnie, te echare de menos.

donnie:yo tambien cariño, pero pronto nos veremos ya veras que bien.

yoshi:no te olvides de mi tia amber.

amber:jamas cielo.

judith:te quiero tio leo, y a ti tambien ia azumi.

los dos:nosotros tambien.

andrea:nos veremos tio mickey, te quiero mucho, mucho, y a ti tia amy.

los dos:nosotros a ti cariño.

vitti:pornto nos veremos tio raph, tia azra.

los dos:claro que si preciosidad.

amy:bien sera mejor que nos vayamos.

azumi:estaremos en contacto, os adoro, adios pequeño alex.

alex:tata.

amber:cuidaros mucho.

leo:os quiero hermanos.

mickey:nosotro se abrazaron y se marcharon.

pov:se marcharo, les echaria de menos pero pronto nos volveríamos a, ver y ese año empezaria mi entranamiento de kunoichi, seria duro pero lo conseguiria aun que me fuera la vida en ello.

bien hasta aqui lo dejo, no se si a sido corto o no pero pronto continuare, hasta entonces, espero que os haya gustado


End file.
